Out of My League
by craftygamerchic
Summary: James Vega idolizes Commander Shepard; he sees her as a true hero. After spending time as her guard and shipmate he develops feeling for her. Will his own insecurities allow him to step up to the plate and give her the love she deserves?
1. End to a Career?

**My first fanfic, reviews and comments appreciated. Thanks in advance.**

* * *

_Why is SHE, the savior of the known universe imprisoned?_ The thought continuously races through James Vega's mind as he stands guard inside of Commander Analise Shepard's quarters. She isn't allowed to go anywhere without him as an escort. She isn't trusted by The Counsel or The Alliance, except for Counselor Anderson after they discovered she worked with Cerberus and the Illusive Man.

Like every guard he was instructed to watch her every move, in case she attempted to contact with Cerberus. He could never figure out how she was supposed to achieve this since the only items in her quarters were a field issued cot and a house plant.

He watches Shepard pace back and forth, trying not to focus on her well-built body and shoulder length burgundy hair. _Come on, Vega, she is out of your league! She saved the universe for Pete's sake! You couldn't even save colonists from the Collectors._

Analise Shepard was trying her best to ignore the piece of man flesh that watched her so intently. She couldn't help but notice how his tattoos accentuated his biceps. He was probably like the rest of the marines—all muscle and no brain. She noticed how intently he watched her, but something was different. He didn't seem to have the same aura of distrust as the other guards. Hard to believe, he hadn't be brainwashed like everyone else, who saw her as a traitor. Would he even talk to her; she didn't even think she remembered how to herself. No one had spoken to her in three months. The isolation was driving her crazy…What's the worst that could happen?

"So…Vega is it? How'd you get the exciting assignment of watching a traitor like me?" she asked.

Vega was shaken out of his self-defeating thoughts; he just looked at her dumbfounded—had THE Commander Shepard he'd seen on the vids actually spoken to him. He stared at her quizzically.

"Cat got your tongue?" she chuckled light-heartedly. He continued to look in awe.

"I get it, it's against your orders to talk to me," looking down at the battleship grey floor.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm just surprised you'd have anything to say to an Alliance soldier, after the treatment you've received. I don't believe the talk around the Citadel—you're a hero ma'am, not a traitor. A traitor wouldn't have returned to warn to help stop the Reapers a second time."

"Glad to see someone still has some faith in me. I know in my heart the sacrifices I have made for humanity and the galaxy are worth it. I don't know what else I can do to convince the Council and the Alliance whose side I'm on. Enough about me, you never answered my initial question."

"I was hand selected by Admiral Anderson, ma'am. I wasn't exactly representing the Alliance in a positive light when he found me." James hung his head in shame.

"What were you doing? Dancing on tables like an Asari dancing girl!" Shepard said jokingly.

"Not exactly, ma'am. I was taking some batarians to the cleaners while playing cards on Omega. When the vids lit up revealing your encounter with "The Project" in Batarian space, my card bodies got a little peeved because I disagreed with their governments thoughts about placing your head on a spike. I had to fight my way out of the bar, that's when I ran into Anderson. He informed me that I would be assigned as your personal guard shortly afterward."

"So, I'm being guarded by a bar brawling, card playing, tattooed, overly muscular destroyer of vid monitors?" Shepard chuckled as she looked at Vega with a crooked grin.

"Wow, Shepard…and here I thought we were making a connection. I guess I won't be taking you out for drinks after your exhortation this afternoon." Vega shot back placing his right hand over his heart and wiping a crocodile tear with his left.

Shepard tried to apologize, but was interrupted by Admiral Anderson's voice, "Lieutenant Vega, get Shepard ready, I'll be there in five".


	2. A Long Walk

Chapter 2

"Well, Commander, you heard the man." James straightened his uniform and shakes out his legs.

"Vega, no need for to call me Commander, you know I lost that title when they booted me out of the military." She tried to hide the pain as she smoothed out a wrinkle in grey and white fatigues. _This is the ONLY life I know, I was given a second chance at life and still thought of the universe when the Reapers attacked humanity. Will the Council remember or will their minds be shrouded by home world politics?_

_ "_Shepard, try to think positively. I have faith that you will be reinstated and given your command back. You are THE Commander Analise Shepard, without your leadership the Council wouldn't even exist after the first Reaper attack. A lot of grateful people have stepped up to defend you. I'd be that meeting if they'd let me."

"You would? You never even served under me Vega and you'd sacrifice your reputation for me? You are either the King of Bullshit or you are a man on strong conviction."

"Well I am the king," James paused giving her a cocky grin and holding up his hands like pistols, "of the card tables!" They both burst out laughing, just as the door slide open and Admiral Anderson walked in full military regalia.

"Shepard, I'm glad to see you're in good spirits despite the circumstances," Anderson said in a grime tone.

Vega snapped to attention and saluted the Admiral. "Permission to speak freely, Admiral."

"Permission granted."

"Sir, in all honesty do you think the Commander…I'm Shepard is going to be thrown to the wolves?"

"Vega, if I had my way, they'd be throwing a parade in her honor, but you know how Udina is, he's never really cared for Shepard. After choosing me to replace him as the human councilor, God himself could speak for Shepard and Udina would still have her strung up by her heels."

"I appreciate the support, but I really don't want to drag this out any longer," Shepard said with a heavy sigh.

"All right then…Vega, fall in behind us and keep your eyes peeled for any dissidents."

"Aye-aye sir." A quick glance outside then Vega gave the pair the go ahead to exist Shepard's cell.

They walked at a quick pace; Shepard had a feeling of anxiousness, so she decided to exchange verbal jabs with Anderson. Vega tuned the two out; he was in awe of Shepard's beauty. Her face was marred by years of battle, but that didn't matter to James. When he saw her smile, they disappeared, she lit up the room.

"Vega!" Admiral Anderson looked annoying over his shoulder and rubbed his heel. "You are on guard duty, pay attention."

_Great impression, idiota! You're off in dreamland and you give the admiral a flat tire. FOCUS JAMES! She isn't interested in a stupid grunt like you._ James shook himself back into reality and nodded towards the admiral.

The trio took off again, but they didn't get far before Shepard stopped in her tracks; she saw Kaiden Alenko walking out of the hearing room. Her heart jumped into her throat, her smile fell. The last time she saw him, he was yelling at her accusing her of betraying the Alliance of betraying him.

"Major, how'd it go in there?" Anderson walked over and shook his hand firmly.

"As good as could be expected, Admiral." Kaiden glanced over at Shepard then quickly looked away hiding his disgust. He couldn't stand to look at her; he still believed she was under Cerberus's control. He still loved her, but she wasn't on his side anymore, not in his eyes anyway.

Shepard tried to open her mouth to speak, but turned around instead. Her mind was reeling; all the memories were rushing through her head. The first time the flirted, first hug, first night together, the Collectors attack on the Normandy. Why did she have to see him, she could feel her knees buckling. She came back to reality when she felt two strong hands grasping her shoulders. Shepard tried to compose herself…._Don't show anyone weakness, especially now ANALISE!_

"Just breathe, Com…Shepard. In through your nose, out through your mouth. You can do this, I believe in you."

She looked up and met Vega's gaze. He looked at her with care and intensity; it gave her back the strength she had lost. She managed to smile at him reassuringly.

"Thank you, I've got this, Vega." She stuck out her hand and offered him a handshake.

"Good luck in there, Shepard." He watched her turn and walk towards the hearing room. She didn't know how much self-control it took not to wrap his arms around her, to comfort her with his touch and no just his words. _See Vega, she isn't into you. A smile and a handshake, that's all you'll ever get._ He shook the negative words from his head, as the door closed behind her.


	3. Reaper Attack

There was an uncomfortable silence as the door closed behind Shepard. There was a panel of three Alliance admirals, their leather seats creaked as they shifted in their seats. A sense of dread came over Shepard. _This is it! My career is over—Shit!_

"Analise Shepard, please step forward," Admiral Bridges, the sole female admiral spoke with an air of wisdom and yet Shepard sensed there was something she was holding back.

"Today's meeting was intended to be your court martial, however…."

"What are you planning to execute without a trial will the entire universe watches?" Shepard through her decorum out the window. "I have put mine and my subordinate's lives on the line hundreds of times in the past three years. Not once did we except a thank you, we did it because we knew what was at stake. I'm not going to stand by silently and let YOU or anyone bury my good name. What..."

"Ms. Shepard, hold your tongue! I will not tolerate this behavior in my courtroom! "

Shepard lunged forward, but was stopped as Anderson grabbed her arm and whispered, "This isn't the place kid, I know you're pissed, but show some respect for yourself. Shepard closed her eyes and remembered James words _just breathe_. She inhaled deeply then let the breath out slowly. She knew she had at least one supporter.

"Ma'am, sirs, I…I apologize for my outburst. I have the utmost respect for the Alliance, I just feel like I haven't been heard, no one has looked at the big picture. I love the Alliance; it's the only home I've ever known. Despite what the vast majority of the Alliance and Council space believes, the Reapers are still a threat. I won't deny that the Illusive Man has his own agenda and that his organization is xenophobic. I am not, nor have I ever been a Cerberus agent; I didn't ask to be 'resurrected'. I did what I had to do to save humanity and the rest of the universe."

"Ms. Shepard, while your efforts are greatly appreciated, there are more pressing matters at hand. As I was trying to say before you interrupted me, this was supposed to be your court marital hearing; however, we need your expertise. There have been several disturbing reports. Entire colonies have gone silent."

A yeoman walked over to Shepard with a data pad. She didn't have to do more than scan the first few pages.

"You need my expertise, to tell you what you already know," Shepard shot an angry look at the female admiral.

One of the male admirals, Garrison began to speak in a shaky voice, "Ms. Shepard, I'd like to reinstate you to your previous post, lift your flight ban, and get you back to your crew."

"Wait, you didn't believe me when I said the Reapers were coming to attack the Citadel, you call me a traitor when I stopped the Collectors from attacking human settlements, and now that the Reapers are on our front step you believe all my 'crazy prattling' about the Reaper threat!"

"Yes, Commander we were foolish not to believe you. Are you happy, now? We are at your feet begging forgiveness and help. All of Earth is at stake, what can we do to stop them?" Admiral Bridges said in a pleading tone.

Strangely, the begging and admission of fault didn't make Shepard feel as satisfied as she thought it would. She pushed her feelings aside and put on her business face, she could feel all her body surge with endorphins. Commander Shepard was coming back to life.

"This isn't about strategy, it's about survival. We are facing beings that are more technologically advanced than we are. They don't care if we live or die. Every Earthling has to be willing to die for humanity, no matter the cost. If we aren't in this together, then we might as well lie down and let them obliterate us now."

"Garrison, Bridges, you have got to be kidding me! You promised she'd have a solid strategy, I knew this was a mistake! The GREAT Commander Shepard wants us to stand together as the Reapers, that's the master plan!" Admiral Ricketts fumed and pushed his chair back from the table.

"Do you have any better ideas, Ricketts? None of us have faced a Reaper before; they've never been this close to home before…" Admiral Garrison was interrupted by a systems analyst.

"Sir, we've lost contact with Lunar Base and U.K. HQ has a visual."

A monitor sprung to life, all they could see was a soldier and destruction, then a loud vibrating musical tone, then nothing. When the signal was regained, everyone gasped. An enormous, black squid shaped vessel hovered above the ruins of a London borough. The blue lights along the crest of the vessel gave the billows clouds of smoke an eerie ethereal appearance.

Soon the single image separated into two, then four….images just kept popping up. Each one showing a similar scene of Reapers and destruction.

"God help us, for not listening to you sooner, Shepard," Admiral Garrison lowered his head to pray. His thoughts were interrupted by a harmonic sound. The windows began to vibrate; the sound could be felt in his very soul. As he looked up, the clouds darkened and separated. "What is happening?" The words no sooner came from his mouth when the tentacle tips of a Reaper vessel appeared; they spread open gracefully to reveal a beak-like turret. A red-hot, ruby colored laser shot from the beak, it was aimed at the courtroom windows.

"MOVE NOW!" Shepard screamed. She and Admiral Anderson made a bee-line towards the back of the court room. Glass shards, pieces of wood, electrical equipment scattered everywhere. Shepard hit the deck, just as the admirals table soared overhead. She quickly got to her feet, only to propelled back down by another laser blast. Her head throbbed; there was a ringing in her ears. She could hear words, but couldn't make the out, she slowly regained her faculties, when an all too familiar odor filled her nostrils—death.

"Shepard, you have to get to the Normandy, no matter the cost. I can get you there; we'll just have to part take in an old Earth pastime, parkour. You up for it?" Admiral Anderson aided Shepard up and handed her a pistol.

"I thought you'd never ask, Admiral. Lead the way!" Shepard followed the admiral through the decimated room; burnt corpses were strewn everywhere. _No time take it all in, I'll mourn for the lost later._

"Major Alkeno, are you there? This is Admiral Anderson, I can't raise the Normandy. I have Shepard with me. Gather who you can and meet me at the landing zone."

_Put you emotions aside Analise, you're a professional soldier, you can face him again. Humanity first, emotions second_. Shepard broke from her thoughts and continued on behind Anderson. They didn't make it more than 100 feet outside before a Reaper strafed the building.

"It's never easy is it," Anderson chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Anderson.

The Reapers laser left an expansive gap in on the platform. The pair took a running leap over the choking smoke and fiery flames. After a few more feet they came to a ladder. They raced hand over hand to reach the top of the next building. They were easy pickings on the roof top, but they weaved around the duct work as best they could.

"Admiral, Major Alenko. I have Lieutenant Vega with me. We're almost to the Normandy."

"Roger that, I'm patching in Commander Shepard. Hold that, we've got husks on our six."

MMMAAAAWWWW, a husk leaped off the top of a building, landing squarely in front of Shepard. She quickly double tapped the pistol, splitting the husk's head, blue light emanated brightly even in bright afternoon sun. More husks scurried up the sides of the buildings on either side of them. Their charred flesh didn't prevent them from moving like rabid apes. Anderson and Shepard were overwhelmed and running low on ammo.

"Shepard this way!" Anderson shouted as he jumped down to a lower building. Shepard shot off a few rounds killing husks as she went. The familiar harmonic resonance of a Reaper laser charging filled the air, the laser blasted through the building like butter. "We have to find a way out of here; I've got one round left."

Anderson and Shepard climbed over mangled metal and through crumbling passageways, all the while hoping their ammo lasted until they reached the landing zone.

"The Council has to help us; we won't be able to do this on our own."

"Really, Anderson, you really think they HAVE to help us. They don't have to do a damn thing for us. Remember we're the annoying little brother of the universe. Some species still don't think we've paid our dues. It's going to take a miracle to make them help humanity."

"You were once a Human Spectre that has to count for something."

"Ya, and I also allowed previous Council members to die when Sovereign attacked. That puts us even, tit for tat. Despite saving the universe, I doubt the Council will trust me."

"Admiral, this is Alenko, we've made it to the Normandy. We're taking heavy fire, you need to hurry!"

"Major, major, Kaiden…we're three minutes from the landing zone."

"Anderson!" Shepard yelled as a Reaper blast rocked the platform. Shepard slid down quickly; she somersaulted several times when she hit the ground. Dizzily she stood up, shaking her head for clarity.

"Get down, they'll see you," an unfamiliar voice urgently whispered.

"Who?" Just then she could hear husks clattering about, these sounded different. A four-eyed husk caught sight of her. _What the hell? Batarian husks! What is going on?_ Shepard slid for cover; the duct put some space between her and the husks. She went for the kill shot, nailing each one in the head. They fell like dominoes.

"Are you okay?" Anderson called out.

"I'm good! I found some survivors." Shepard stealthily made her way over to a group of soldiers.

"Our gun ship was shot down; we're the only ones that made it out alive. Jaeger is hurt; I don't think he'll make it."

"Relax; we'll get you out of here. Do you have a radio?" inquired Anderson.

"Yes, sir. It's on our ship, but good luck getting to it. Those things are everywhere."

"Husks are the universes cockroaches, soldier," Shepard stated matter-of-factly. "We have to get to that radio. I'll leave you my pistol; there aren't many shots left. Lay low, we'll send help. You have my word."

Shepard and Anderson moved ahead, leaving behind the trio of soldiers. With only Shepard's biotics to protect them, they made precise moves. They were able to make it the rest of the way without being detected.

The Normandy arrived as did a transport shuttle. Shepard head for the Normandy, she turned to talk to Anderson. He was headed in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going, Anderson?"

"I'm not coming with you, someone has to stay and lead the troops here. The Council will listen to you."

"And if they don't?"

"Make them listen; we need every species, from Asari to Volus. This isn't about humanity, this is about the universe. You know what has to be done, Shepard."

"I'll come back for you and bring every fleet I can."

"I know you will." Anderson nodded with approval as the landing bay of the Normandy closed.


	4. Mars Attack

Chapter 4: Mars Attack

Shepard walked like a woman on a mission, she was back in soldier mode and nothing was going to stop her. She started punching in orders to Joker from a near-by terminal.

"Where to next, Commander?" Vega urgently prodded.

"Off to the Citadel, we need to get help from the Council."

"We can't leave Earth, not now!"

"I understand your concern, but without outside help we're screwed. You have a choice either follow my lead or find your own way home off the Citadel."

"You can't be…"

"Lieutenant, you heard the Commander! Don't question her leadership until AFTER you've faced a Reaper face to face, with her at your side." Kaiden boldly interjected. "Anderson, must have seen something in you, don't make him second guess himself."

Vega nodded, swallowed hard, and then stood at attention. "I go where you go, Commander."

"Glad to have you aboard Vega dismissed." Shepard gave an approving nod, and then went back to her task at hand."

"Vega, go see if Cortez needs help." Kaiden ordered.

Vega looked around, _Who the hell is Cortez, I've been on this vessel less than ten minutes and I'm suppose to instantly know everyone?_ He saw a man working on a shuttlecraft; _he seems friendlier than Major Culo Alenko_.

"Hola, are you Cortez?"

"Yep, but you can call me Steve."

"Ok, Esteban, what can I help you with?

"Load these guns onto the shuttle; see me when you're done. I appreciate the help, um…"

"Vega, James Vega." James walked over to some boxes in the corner and lifted two at a time. He walked slowly back to the shuttle. He used the time to watch Commander Shepard. She was different from the woman he talked to Earth. She was in her element and more beautiful than ever. The com station lights, reflected off her face, giving her an angelic glow; her shoulders were so rigid. He imagined dropping the boxes of guns, sauntering up behind her and using his strong hands to ease her tension. He could feel her deeply inhale.

"_Mmmm…James you know just how to"_

"Damn it all to hell!" The boxes crashed to the floor as Vega grabbed his throbbing forehead. The pain radiated through his head, he did his best not to let a tear fall from his eye. All eyes were on him; he picked up the boxes and quickly got back to work. W_ay to make a first impression with the crew, pendejo. Get her out of your head; you aren't in her league. She's a hero; you're a street rat who use to deliver drugs for his dad. So what if you got intel to bring down the Collectors. She actually did it. _

Shepard watched as James rubbed his head. _Poor guy, he's trying too hard. I need to talk to him later; get him to relax. Hehehe….relax. _She ruefully smiled. _I know a few things that would take his mind off that bump on his head._

"Commander, Admiral Hackett needs to speak to you," Joker pinged.

"Patch it through." _Baa, I swear Joker is the cock blocker champion of the universe._ "Joker, set a course for Mars." Shepard commanded after speaking with the admiral. "Alenko. Vega. Suit up. Cortez, ready the shuttle."

"Woot, woot! Action time!" James quickly grabbed his gear. "Major, what do you think we'll find on Mars?"

"I have no clue, but you'd better be ready for whatever comes our way. No craziness, understand."

"Define craziness." Vega laughed as he finished dressing. Kaiden just rolled his eyes and grabbed his weapons.

James piloted the shuttle down to the planet's surface, landing softly on a concealed ridge. There was an uneasy calm in the air; the red sands of the planet amped up the feeling. What we they going to find—dead colonists, husks, reapers?

The group made their way along a path littered with metal barricades. Why did the colony have barricades in place?

"Do you hear that?" Vega whispered. The faint chink of gun fire could be heard off in the distance. He stealthily advanced to a better vantage point. Cerberus soldiers were executing colonists.

"Shepard, it's Cerberus. They're assassinating colonists."

"What's Cerberus, doing on Mars?" Kaiden inquired in a mistrusting tone.

"How am I supposed to know, I'm not with them if you recall." Shepard was incensed by the accusation.

"It's awfully convenient, don't you think?"

"Whatever, I see nothing has changed Alenko. Focus on the mission." Shepard relocated to Vega's vantage point. "They didn't come in force; there are only a few vehicles."

"You'd need inside help to take over a facility of this size." Alenko stated the obvious, avoiding the use of an accusatory tone.

The trio finished off the last few soldiers and entered into the main facility.

"Shepard, I have to know…Do you know anything about why Cerberus is here? You use to work for them, you utilized their resources, and come on they brought you back to life."

"Alenko, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. You know me! I haven't had any contact with Cerberus since the destruction of the Collector base. You are the one of the few people who I thought would ALWAYS have my back, what changed that?"

"How do I know that Cerberus didn't implant you with switch that they can flip at any moment?"

"Really, really…I have been through so many medical scans since being grounded this is ridiculous."

"Major, I can personally attest that the Commander has had no outside contact with anyone. I was her personal guard, nothing came in and nothing went out. All she had was a cot and a plant, so unless she's a miracle worker, she only had me to talk to. I trust her, regardless of her past—she kicked Collector ass and that's good enough for me." James could feel his temperature rising, but he maintained decorum. He wasn't going to give Alenko another opportunity to put him in his place.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Vega. I stand by my word, if that isn't good enough for you, then you can figure out how to get home from here. We don't have time for this bullshit. Let's move out."

Both men nodded and followed the commander onto an elevator lift. When they reached their destination, they saw Liara being chased by Cerberus soldiers. They ran to her aid, but she easily handled them with blast of her biotics. She double tapped both soldiers ensuring they would never bother her again.

"Liara!" Shepard called out.

"Shepard, what are you doing here?"

"Admiral Hackett ordered us to come here. He didn't explain why."

"Ahh, then it's for the Prothean blueprint I found. I've found a weapon that can be used to stop the Reapers. We'll just have to make it to the archives and pray to the Goddess that Cerberus hasn't sealed the room."

"Well that explains why Cerberus is here." Shepard gave Alenko glaring glance. "Anything powerful enough to destroyer the Reapers is worth having."

"Come we have to get there quickly." Liara said in her usual calm, gentle voice.

"Vega, had back to the shuttle, we'll need a quick pick up." Shepard ordered.

The trio moved towards the archives with haste. They didn't want Cerberus getting their hands the blueprints. They had to fight their way through several Cerberus units. They discovered that a Dr. Eva Core was the inside traitor. If they were going to get the blueprints, she would have to be dealt with.


	5. Truth Behind Mars

Chapter 5: Truth Behind Mars

Shepard, Liara, and Kaidan made their way into the archives, before them stood a large black pillar segmented by bright blue lines. Shepard and Kaidan stood in awe, as Liara scrambled to find the blueprint.

"It's being deleted! How can this be! No! No! No!" Liara frantically tried to bypass the hacker.

"Hello, Shepard." A hologram of the Illusive Man appeared before her.

"Why am I not surprised you're behind this?"

"We both know the Alliance has known about these archives for decades; if they aren't going to utilize them properly, then take what I need to achieve my goals. You could have been at my side Shepard, but your honor and integrity got in the way."

Kaidan thought he heard rapid button mashing of to his left. He slowly stalked the sound, weapon drawn. As he peeked around the corner, Dr. Eva Core was wildly pressing buttons. "Take your hands off the terminal!" Dr. Core looked at him with soulless eyes as drove an omni-spike through the terminal. She was like nothing he had ever seen, she had the speed of a cheetah and the tenacity to match. Dr. Core leaped towards Kaiden, slamming him to the ground as she used his shoulder as a springboard.

"Shepard! She's getting away! I found the doctor!" Kaidan yelled.

Shepard helps him up as she and Liara track Dr. Core's escape route. The doctor as a head start; Shepard runs like the wind to catch up to her. The others try to keep up. _What is this woman on? I've never seen anyone maintain such breakneck speed._ Just as Shepard is about to capture Dr. Core, she jumps into a shuttle, which quickly lifts off.

"Ah, hell no—I don't think you're getting away that easy, chica!" James heads toward the speeding shuttle and rams it back towards the platform. Dr. Core's shuttle slams down and blasts apart. Shrapnel files everywhere.

Shepard looks around to see if any of her squad is hurt; they are shaken, but all are fine. James exits the shuttle and informs Shepard that the Normandy is on its way.

"Good to hear, we need to try and salvage any information possible from the wreckage."

The sound of metal crunching catches everyone off guard. Kaidan is the first to see Dr. Core emerging from the wreckage. He runs towards her, but it isn't her. She—or rather it—is a female robot. Dr. Core simply grabs Kaidan's helmet and proceeds to hammer him against the mangled hull of her shuttle. When she's satisfied she tosses his limp body to the ground and charges towards Shepard.

Shepard blasts several rounds into the rampaging robot dropping it like a lead weight. She sighs in relief when she spies the Normandy making its way towards them. She gathers her senses as she slowly rises.

"James, get that thing and Liara inside the Normandy." Shepard instructed as she made her way over to Kaidan's lifeless body. _I'll never forgive myself if you die Kaidan. I didn't want it to end like this, what happened to our friendship?_ She fireman carried Kaidan onto the ship walking as quickly as she could to the med bay.


	6. Washing the Day Away

Chapter 6: Wash the Day Away

Kaidan showed little signs of life. Liara did what she could to stabilize him.

"Joker, get us to the Citadel." Shepard voice caught as she made the order. She looked at Liara then James turned on her heels and quickly headed to her quarters. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She held back the tears until the elevator reached her room. She threw herself on the bed and wept.

James knew he was of no use to Liara, so he stormed off to the men's shower. He drop kicked his helmet across the room. _Every time, it's always the same result. You manage to get someone killed James. What the hell were you thinking?_ Vega hurled his chest armor on the shower floor. _Oh I'll come in and save the day—the Commander will love that—you'll earn everyone's respect. Instead, you destroy a shuttle and endanger the squad's life with your bravado. Only a cocky culo, would think that move would impress anyone. _He angrily tried to remove his pants, falling on his ass. _Pendejo, how about removing your shoes first? Damn it! _James finally removed the last of his clothing and turned on the shower.

He braced himself against the wall with his out stretched arms. Water flowed over his head, down his tight tattooed torso, along his muscular legs, past his feet then down the metallic drain. He breathed in heavily, his chest heaved with each breath. The steam calmed his senses; the water helped clear his abusive thoughts. James was coming down, he thought of the commander. She didn't look well when she left the med bay. _I wonder if she's as approachable as Captain Tony was. Only one way to know is to go to her. _He finished his shower in peace. As he toweled off, he realized the extent of his temper tantrum. There was a dent in the wall from wear his helmet connected; he'd need to inspect it for cracks later. He gathered his gear and set it in a pile.

James reached for some clean fatigues. He looked up at the ceiling and laughed loudly, "Guess who didn't bring a change of clothes?" He pointed his thumbs towards himself, "This guy!" He made sure his towel was securely wrapped around him; swooped up his gear and snuck towards the elevator. _Please God, don't let there be anyone in the elevator!_ The doors slowly opened, as James looked up, he was greeted by Cortez.

"Mr. Vega, you do know it isn't against regs to walk around the ship naked?"

"Shut up Esteban." James pleaded in a hushed tone. "I kinda forgot; it was tough mission."

Cortez just chuckled as the doors closed. He stepped back to give James some space. James could feel Cortez watching him.

"Esteban are you checking out my ass?" His back muscles tensed a little.

"Just enjoying the view, Mr. Vega." Steven smiled coyly to himself.

"Enjoy it while you can, next time I'll charge you." The elevator finally reached its destination. James darted toward his locker like a jackrabbit and shouted, "Everyone avert your eyes; I don't want to ruin anyone's chances of getting a lady on this voyage."

_Nothing feels better than a clean t-shirt and a pair of clean skivvies_. James made his way to the commander's quarters. He tried practicing the conversation in his head; wondering if Shepard was going to read him the riot act.

Her door opened automatically when James arrived, he slowly walked in, "Shepard, may I speak to you?" There was no response. He walked farther into her quarters and saw her passed on her bed. She looked angelic, yet broken. He could see tear tracks on her dirty face. _She's human, just like the rest of us_._ I always saw her as this larger than life superhero._ James restrained his desire to curl up next to her; to hold her. He leaned against the wall and watched her breathe. "I'll just leave you a note, ma'am. Sweet dreams," he whispered softly.

He jotted down a quick note, leaving it on the keyboard of her personal terminal. James turned and looked at her one more time then quietly left the room.

"Commander, we'll be at the Citadel in thirty minutes."

"'Thanks, Joker." Shepard rolled herself into a seated position. _Thirty minutes, enough time to wash this day away._ She fumbled with the clips of her armor, tossing each piece in the corner of her bedroom. Sluggishly she stripped herself of her clothing and made her way to her personal shower.

The sound of the water gushing on metal floor was a welcomed sound; no more gun fire—for now. The lather of her soap tickled her face as the bubbles popped on her nose. She managed to a half- hearted smile. She looked down at her feet, watching the soapy water flow down the drain. She felt refreshed. _It's amazing how a hot shower can make you feel like a new woman. The water drags your problems down the drain. I hope Kaidan pulls through, I have to make things right. He's my best friend, one time lover. We need healing and closure._ She started to cry again, her heart broken by the recent events. She couldn't lose her best friend. _Pull yourself together girl, no time for heartache. There's a war going on._

She turned her face back towards the nozzle and allowed the water to sweep her tears away. Breathing deeply, she ran a hand through her hair as she turned off the shower. _Ah crap! I forgot my towel!_ Shepard raised her head to her forehead. _Hopefully it won't make much difference. _The restroom door slid open and Shepard was met with a blast of cool air. Instantly goose bumps formed on her wet flesh. She ran on her toes to grab her towel, doing so sent James' note fluttering off the keyboard onto the floor.

Shepard wrapped herself in the warm towel then proceeded to her closet. She dried herself off and grabbed her usual grey and white camo fatigues putting them on quickly. Shepard sat on her bed to tie her boots; a scrap of paper caught her eye. _Paper?_ _I didn't even know I had paper. Anderson loves this stuff, he says it's retro. Ha! More like ancient._

Picking up the note, squinting to make out what it said. All she could make out was a letter J. The ink was smeared. "EDI, was anyone in my quarters earlier?"

"Yes, Commander. Lieutenant Vega entered at 1650 and existed at 1700."

"Uhh, thanks for the attention to detail EDI."


	7. Peeling Off the Scabs

Chapter 7: Peeling Off the Scabs

Shepard headed down to shuttle bay in search of James.

"Cortez, have you seen Vega?"

"Yes, ma'am he's been working out in the armory."

Shepard made her way to the armory; Vega was just finishing a set of hanging abdominal crutches. He dropped to the ground, shaking his hands to return the circulation to his hands. She admired his shape. _My, my James. Mmmm_. James cocked his head toward the slight moaning sound, finding Commander Shepard in la-la land.

"Commander, it'll cost ten credits if you want to see the gun show." James smiled and pumped his pecs.

"Sorry Vega, I..I..um.."

"Whose tongue does the cat have now?" Vega chuckled eating up the attention.

"So…what were you doing in my quarters earlier?"

"I was just stopping by. You left the med bay in a hurry."

"EDI said you were there for ten minutes, if you were just stopping by…"

"Look, I didn't do anything pervy." His nerves were getting the best of him, his thoughts raced. "I…I just wanted to talk to you; you looked so peaceful lying there. Dios, I sound like a stalker." James looked away in embarrassment. _What were you thinking, idoita?_ He clinched his jaw; he hated looking like a fool.

Shepard softly touched his forearm. "EDI would have sounded the alarm if you tried anything." She tried to lighten the mood to no avail. "That's a joke, by the way. EDI doesn't have a perv detection program."

James avoided her gaze, "Commander, please. I just wanted to talk to you about the mission."

"James, I believe you. I'm just ribbing you." She moved her hand to his shoulder and squeezed his tense shoulder.

"Commander, we've arrived at the Citadel. Medical personal are standing by to take Kaidan to Huerta Memorial." Joker announced over the intercom.

"Thank you, Joker. James, I need to go, but I want to sit down and discuss today. I promise once Kaidan is settled, we'll chat." Shepard promptly turned and walked away.

_What are you doing James? _He could hear the voice of his father. _From a meathead hood rat to a jarhead; good for one thing, being a bullet shield. You should have stayed home; worked for the family business, instead of listening to your Uncle Emilio._ James punched his locker in frustration; he could never escape his father's voice.

"Mr. Vega, stop abusing the equipment. First the shuttle, now your locker. What's next?"

"Not now Cortez. I'm not in the mood."

"James, sit down and spill it. Every time you mess up, you throw a tantrum or workout until you're exhausted. You need to exorcise this demon of yours, who…what is it? Quit hiding behind the jokes and cockiness."

"Esteban, if I need a shrink, I'll go to a doc. Besides, you're one to talk, "Mister Stare at the Kodak's Engine for Hours on End'."

"Okay, macho man, then you help me with my demon."

James looked at Cortez straight-faced. "If you need to, go ahead."

"I lost my husband, Robert, when I was stationed at Ferris Fields. I was working at a substation a few clicks west of the colony, when Robert called me. He told me the Collectors were attacking, but not to come back for him."

"I'm sorry for you loss, Esteban, I didn't know." James placed a hand on Cortez's shoulder.

"I still have the recording of your last conversation. I loved him so much; he was my world. He's more of a man than I'll ever be. He chose to sacrifice himself, so that I could go on. My heart aches daily, I see his face in my dreams; hear his screams in my nightmares. I should have been there; then we'd be together. Just like we always planned." Cortez's voice cracks as he lowers his face and sobs.

"You are a lucky man. You have known love, received loved. I'm jealous _hombre_." James sighed heavily. _ I can't believe I'm talking about my "feelings" with another guy. Dude, he's just being friendly, you could use a friend._ James sat quietly until Cortez composed himself. "If you tell anyone we talked like girls, then I won't check out my magnificent ass anymore."

"Alright, deal." Cortez shook James hand and the pair shared a laugh.

"My dad has always thought he was _El Jefe _of San Diego. He's a big drug dealer and wanted me to join the family business. The _puta_, actually thought I'd want to stay and be his errand boy. He treated me worse than a dog. He'd beat the crap out of me; always told me how worthless I was. Heh, for the longest time I actually thought my name was Dumbass. You can only take so much shit. I CHOSE to take control of MY LIFE." James slammed his fists on his knees.

"When I fuck up, it's like everything he said is true. I thought by leaving, I'd escape his taunting—I couldn't be more wrong. He just creeps back into my head. I just wish I could rip his voice out of my head and drop kick them out an airlock." James was seething, his chest heaved with each breath.

"I'm sorry you had to live like that. No child should have a parent like him; every child deserves to feel loved and cherished. Nothing can change the past, but you can change you present. Use your anger to fight the Reapers, James. We need soldiers like you in this fight. It's funny, here I am giving you awesome advice that I don't follow."

"I appreciate the pep talk; want to hit the Citadel for a drink. We'll toast to _amigos_ and death to demons."

"Um, ya, I'd like that. Just promise me you won't dance on the table tops."

"You know, you'd offer up credits to see this sexy body in action." James jumped up, placed his hands behind his head and while gyrating his hips. "Woot, woot!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Clearing the Air

Shepard made her way to Huerta Memorial; she was full of anxiety and anticipation. Was Kaidan going to alive? Would he ever see active duty again? Would he blame her?

The door to the patient lounge smoothly glided open, everything was so surreal. She saw doctors, nurses, and patients milling about. She acted like she'd never been in a hospital before. Who should she talk to? A kiosk caught her eye, a_ gift, ya that will break the ice._ She found a bottle of whiskey, one of his favorites. She continued to amble through the lounge, trying not to look lost.

"Shepard?"

She turned towards the familiar silky smooth voice of Dr. Chakwas. "Doctor! I haven't seen you in over six months. How have you been?"

"I've seen better days. After they grounded the Normandy, I was placed into a lab. Lab work is so droll. I'd rather ride on a sandpaper slide and land in a pool of lemon juice for hours. The only thing that saved me from a court martial was my leave chit.

"Enough about me, Shepard, how are you holding up? "

"Pretty good, being reinstated saved me from a life time of boredom." She chuckled. "Did you hear about Kaidan?"

"Yes, that's actually why I'm here. The second I heard I rushed down to offer my assistance. He's in bad shape, but should pull through. I've given my notes on Kaidan's implants to Dr. Michele."

"Dr. Michele from the Wards Clinic? She's moving up in the world."

"Exactly, she's a very capable doctor; Kaidan's in good hands."

"You know the Normandy is still in need of a ship's doctor. Are you interested?"

"I'd be delighted, the Normandy is my home; I'm not suited for space station life. Where do I report?"

"Docking Bay 24. Joker will be thrilled to see you."

"Ah Jeff, I bet he hasn't taken his meds since I left. Here let me take you to Dr. Michele and then I'll gather my gear and head for the Normandy."

The two women walked over to a small office. Dr. Michele was reviewing patient data pads. Shepard's anxiety had lessened; spending time with Chakwas always had that effect on her. Her voice was so soothing, like a nurturing mother. Her words wrapped around Shepard like a blanket; giving her a sense of safety.

Dr. Michele glanced up, feeling a presence at her door. "Commander, it is such a pleasure to see you. No doubt you are here to see Major Alenko. He has severe head injuries, a fractured shoulder, and cracked ribs. He awoke a few hours ago asking for you."

"He…He did? Will he be able to return to active duty?"

"With a month or so, I don't want to take any chances with his injuries."

"Can I see him?"

"Absolutely, just go down this corridor; he's in Room 3 on your right." Dr. Michele smiled sweetly, trying to ease Shepard further.

Shepard headed to Kaidan's room, tapping her thigh with her free hand as she walked. _You can do this Analise, just breathe_. Vega's words floated into her head. Smiling she walked into the room.

Kaidan looked horrible. His face was black and blue, the only place he didn't have bruising was his forehead. He breathed peacefully, from all the meds flowing through his system.

"Kaidan," she gently touched his forearm, "it's me, Shepard." Kaidan moaned. "I know we weren't on great terms the last time we saw each other; don't die, we need you on the team. You're my best friend; I don't want to lose you. Please, pull through." She turned and somberly walked out of the room.

_Shit, I still have the whiskey. Do I save it? Leave it? Hell, I'll leave a note attached to it. Kaidan was really pissed the last time we talked; at least he'll see I'm thinking about him._ She hesitated a moment, then walked back into the room. She gently placed the bottle on his side table and started writing a note.

"Commander?" Kaidan asked groggily. He adjusted himself the best he could, propping himself up on his good shoulder.

"Here I brought this for you." Shakily picking up the bottle. "I didn't want to disturb you so I was just going to leave a note."

"Thank you, we'll have to share this when I get out. You aren't a bother, I'm glad you came. We need to talk."

"Ya, we do, are you up to it?"

"This as good a place as any, besides if we throttle each other there's someone to clean up the mess." Kaidan chuckled then winced, "Ouch, ah my ribs."

"Delighted to see you feel well enough to laugh, Major, so….where do we start?" She casually took a seat on a nearby stool.

"I need to apologize for my actions, Shepard. We've been to hell and back, but seeing you alive on Horizon threw me for a loop. I was hurt that you didn't even try to contact me. Then seeing you with Cerberus, I didn't know what to think."

"Kaidan, like I tried to explain, I was in a coma there was no way I could have contacted anyone. By the time I woke up, I was knee deep in new pile of shit with the Collectors. You were always on my mind; I didn't have an opportunity to breath let alone put out feelers to find you."

"You had time to find Garrus, but not me. I heard rumors you were alive, but Anderson blocked my every effort to confirm them."

"Finding Garrus was a fluke. The Illusive Man had a dossier of people he felt I should group up with to stop the Collectors. Garrus went underground after I died. I thought I was recruiting a turian nicknamed Archangel, it just happened to be Garrus.

"Why couldn't you give me the benefit of the doubt Kaidan? We went through Ashley's death fought Sovereign and the Geth side by side. We even shared a bed Kaidan, I don't just give myself to anyone; you were special to me."

"Were…so I guess there isn't a chance for you and me then. " Kaidan casted his eyes down tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaidan…you turned on me like a jackal. I understand your initial shock, I do, but you still didn't trust not even when we fought together on Mars. The second we saw Cerberus, you practically accused me of being an insider…a traitor to the Alliance! The Alliance is the only home I know, Anderson is the closest thing I've ever had to a father—you knew this, but still you let the accusations fly.

"I still loved you even before Mars; I wanted you at my side more than anything. Witnessing your near death encounter with that thing…Dr. Core…destroyed me. I wanted nothing more than to hold you and care for you, but my heart was shattered. I can't love a man who won't trust me farther than his biotics can throw me. I loved you unconditionally, but you wouldn't do the same for me." Shepard stood up, knocking the stool over, tears poured down her flushed faced; her hands lay over her heart.

"Analise, please, I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down Kaidan's cheeks, he breathed heavily, choking on his words. "Please give me another chance, you're right I should have trusted you, I can trust you whole-heartedly, please." He reached for her, his arm shaking.

"Kaidan, I will be your friend, you are welcomed back on the Normandy anytime. I…I just need time to think about 'us'. I…I have to go." Shepard flew out of Kaidan's room, she ran all the way to the elevator.

Kaidan gingerly lay back down, he sobbed as he looked for solace from the landscape outside. _I love you, I always will. Please forgive me Analise. At least you still have her friendship, Kaidan, find peace in that._

"Commander Shepard, how can I assist you?" chimed the elevator cheerfully.

"Take me to Purgatory." She held her breath, trying to stop the tears. She wiped her face, but they still flowed like a river.


	9. No Tears in the Beer, Please

Chapter 9: No Tears in the Beer, Please

James and Cortez and been at Purgatory for a solid hour, the whole time Vega tried to get Steve to have drink. "Come on Esteban, one cerveza isn't going to kill you. You promised me you'd come and chill with me. Instead you keep eyeing that guy in green jumpsuit. Either grow a set or get some liquid courage _amigo_."

Steve wasn't even listening to James; he was lost in gaga land. The man in the green jumpsuit reminded his so much of his husband Robert. His smile was crooked—just like Robert's. He could keep rhythm—just like Robert; He didn't quite fill out a jumpsuit like Robert, but it was close enough. Steve would give anything to spend one more day with Robert. He hung his head down and wiped away a tear. _What am I doing here? I don't want to be a buzz kill. James and I have made quick friends. I owe it to him to have a good time, he's buying after all_.

James nudged Cortez back into reality, handing him an ice cold beer, "Dude, I don't care if you nurse it all night, just drink with me."

Steven nodded and took the beer; it had been two years since he had a beer with any one besides Robert. He closed his eyes-_This is in your honor, my love._ He heard Robert's voice in his head, _"Don't make me an anchor Steven, you have to move on. I love you."_

"To moving on…" Cortez and Vega clicked the necks of their beers. Steve chugged his beer as a joyous tear streamed down his face.

Shepard briskly walked toward Purgatory; she could hear the pounding of the music. As she walked through the door, the music drowned out her beating heart. _I need to renew myself; I need to get Kaidan and this whole Mars business out of my head._ She slowly looked around, this place was some much different than Chora's Den. The music was ten times better in her opinion. A scantily clad Asari barmaid walked up to Shepard with a seductive smile on her face.

"Can I help you, miss? I can get you a drink, take you to the dance floor, or somewhere else if you like."

"Just point towards the bar, thanks!"

"Up the starts to your left. Are you sure you don't need any company?"

"No, but thanks for the offer." Shepard walked towards the bar, with a disconcerted look on her face. _I want to drink, not get laid_.

Steve had slammed back a few more beers and was feeling really good. "Esteban, slow down man, you're making me look like a light weight."

"I'm taking your advice, Mr. Vega; I'm getting some liquid courage." With that, he jumped up from his seat and made his way over to the man in the green jumpsuit. He bumped into someone on his way over, but that didn't detour him in the least.

Shepard was knocked back as Cortez made his way past her. _What the hell, Cortez! Can't even be bothered to say 'Excuse me.'?_ She shook her head clear and continued towards the bar. She raised her hand to get the bartender's attention, when a tall broad shoulder man, stepped in front of her.

"Am I invisible today?" She was pissed.

"Commander?" James turned around to a familiar face. "Actually I didn't see you, I apologize ma'am. Here let me buy you are round."

"Apology accepted I'll have a shot class and a whole bottle of tequila." Shepard huffed.

"Looking to get drunk I see. Cortez and I have a table off to the right, just past the turians. I'll meet you there."

Shepard stomped off to the table; her mood was so intense it would make a varren piss itself.

James arrived with a shot glass and tequila for Shepard and two beers for himself. He twisted the cap and poured the commander a drink. "So anything you want to talk about, Commander?"

Shepard tossed back the shot, "Keep them coming, Vega." James poured her another round.

"I just visited Kaidan at Huerta. That son-of-a-bitch thinks he can accuse me of being a traitor. You where there on Mars, hell even before Mars. You saw how he treated me—like I was traitorous scum. "She quickly down the tequila and slammed the glass on the table. James filled it again, listening intently as she vented.

"He actually wants to get back together! How fucking stupid does he think I am? You don't trust me for over a year, but you still want to get in my pants! I'm not some slut who just lays down for anyone without feeling for them. I'm worth more than that. I need a man who can trust me regardless of the circumstances." She chugged the next shot then wiped her mouth with her arm. James was hesitant about giving her more; he didn't know how she handled her alcohol. "Vega, more now!" James filled her glass one more time, then recapped the bottle and placed it under the table.

James sat in silence; he had never seen her this way before. _I guess it's true that they say about red heads—they're full of fiery spirit._ Shepard began to relax as the alcohol kicked in. James wanted to scoot closer to her, but resisted. With as angry as she seemed, he didn't want to take any chances.

"James, do you trust me? I mean really trust me?" Shepard looked at him absorbedly.

"Yes, ma'am I do."

"Drop the ma'am business—I'm not Chakwas." She pointed at him authoritatively.

"I trust you with my life. I know you'll do what's right and always have my back. I respect everything you've down. I know you weren't in cahoots with Cerberus, you used them to take care of the Collectors"

Shepard could feel the alcohol taking further effect; she smiled at James "Good, you're telling the truth. I can tell you aren't one of those little kiss asses." She slinked closer to him, slowly moving along the bench seat. His scent filled her nostrils, further intoxicating her. "Vega, you smell so sexy." She laid her head on his shoulder and caressed his arm.

James froze; he had wanted to be with her like this, but not like THIS. She was drunk or damn near close to it. He was glad she felt comfortable enough to vent to him, hell even to drink with him; a lass, he had too much respect for her to take advantage. That was something his father would do, he'd seen him get women liquored up or strung out and then have his way with them. James patted her head and held her hand. Anything to stop her caress, the bulge in his pants was making sitting uncomfortable.

Shepard hummed to the music and continued to drink in James essence. It had been a long time since she was turned on by the scent of a man. James muskiness stirred up feelings of desire inside of her. She didn't care if she was drunk; she wanted to feel like a woman again, she wanted him and wanted him now! She took her free hand and started stroking up and down James' thigh, so lightly that he didn't even notice. She ruefully smiled as he watched people dance as he sipped his beer. Licking her lips she moved her hand up higher, closer to his groin. He glanced at her quizzically; she just gave him a big smile.

"Enjoy your beer Vega, don't mind me. I'm good." James continued to drink his beer, she could sense his muscles the relaxing. Gradually she slid her hand across Vega's groin, _my goodness he's blessed with size in more than one area._ Between the beer and her rhythmic strokes James was lulled into a dream-like state. She groped the ever growing bulge, she felt him get rock hard. James' low deep moans stirred her insides; she felt a tingling sensation between her legs and a flutter in her chest. She began to nuzzle his neck. She ran her nose up his tattooed neck and nibbled at his ear.

"Commander please…"

"Hush, just relax, let me take care of you…" her voice trailed off has she increased her grip on his crotch. If it wasn't for his damn belt, she'd have her hand in his pants. She wanted to feel him so bad, but this was fine for now.

"Commander please…"

"Commander please? What do you want from your Commander, James?'

"I want...I want…" Vega tried to collect his thoughts, his body wanted her so bad, but he knew this wasn't right.

"Tell me James, tell me what you want." She lustfully watched him and stroked him faster.

"I want…" His breathing was increasing; he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

"Vega, Commander! Hey I'd like you to me Devon." Cortez practically ran with the man up to the table.

They both quickly regained their composure. "Nice to meet you, Devon," they said simultaneously.

"Sit down and have drink guy." Vega pleaded. The two men sat down and Vega pulled the tequila from under the table and handed out the last of the beers. "Seems we're short, what can I get, you?"

"Um…how about some Baatarian Shard Wine?" Devon replied looking around the table. Steve nodded.

"Alrighty, I'll be back with wine and two glasses." James walked awkwardly over to the bar. He prayed no one saw his bulging crotch. It throbbed, wanting so badly to feel release. He mentally kicked himself for getting so comfortable. He promised himself he wasn't going to take advantage of her; instead she was taking advantage of him. _How could I be so careless? Thank goodness, Esteban showed up._ James returned with the booze and sat down. The four chatted and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

"It's getting late; I'm ready to head back to the ship." Vega faked a yawn.

"Commander, when do you pull out? I'd like to spend some more time with Devon."

"Tomorrow at 1800, don't be late. I wouldn't want to leave my best shuttle pilot here on the Citadel." Shepard joked.

"Aye-aye ma'am." Cortez stood and turned to James. "Mr. Vega thanks for the chat and getting me out of the shuttle bay. I owe you one."

"You're welcome, Esteban." The pair shook hands. "Nice meeting you Devon and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He smiled and waved the pair off. "You ready to head back Commander?"

"Absolutely, James." She tried to stand, but quickly sat back down. "Um…James can you help me, I don't think I can walk on my own."

James helped Shepard up and placed her arm around his waist. "We'll take it nice and slow, no hurry, hun." They walked methodically to the elevator. "Do you feel like you're going to be sick? I don't want you hurling in the elevator."

"I'll be fine, besides I bet the Keepers would eat up if I did puke."

"Totally gross, Lola," James grimaced as he walked her into the elevator. Take use to D24.

"Lola, my name is Analise."

"I know. I like the sound of Lola better. No offense, but Analise sounds like a prissy girl name. Lola has some weight behind it."

"Alright then Lola it is."

James managed to get Shepard back on the Normandy without any of the crew realizing she was drunk. They entered the elevator, when Shepard started feeling nauseous.

"James we'd better hurry, I think I'm going to be sick."

The elevator reached the captain's deck, James picked up Shepard and got her to the bathroom just as she started to empty the contents of her stomach. She kneeled over the metal commode, while James held her hair. She puked for what seemed like an eternity, her stomach hurt, and tears had well up in her eyes.

"Commander, I'm going to let you rest your head on toilet while I get a shower started for you. Do you think you can get undressed by yourself or should I call Liara to help you?"

"I think I can manage, James."

Vega turned the knobs and let the water warm up. "Water is good to go, I'm going to head down to the med bay and get something to stave off your impending hangover." James quietly left the room to complete his task.

Shepard slowly undressed herself then crawled across the floor towards the shower. She stayed on all fours until her back was thoroughly soaked. Gradually she sat down and leaned against the cold metal wall. _I am such an idiot, I walked into Purgatory to get drunk not to get laid—isn't that what I told myself? I officially break things off with Kaidan then turn into Slutty McGee. I can't believe how I acted with James._ She placed her head in her hands. _I hope he forgives me; I don't make it a habit of molesting my crew. _

James made his way back to Shepard's quarters. _I hope things aren't awkward between us tomorrow. It's not every day you get jerked off by your commanding officer. Damn it felt good, but I'm glad it didn't go farther. If I didn't respect her, I would have placed her own that table and banged her in front of everyone. Gaa—what are you thinking James, she's your commanding officer. There are military regs against these things. Granted that didn't stop her and Kaidan. Stop it! You promised you wouldn't take advantage of her, she is vulnerable, and you aren't a bastard like your father._

James knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you still alive, Commander?"

"Yes, barely. Can you hand me a towel, I think there's one by the door."

Vega looked away as the door opened; he stuck his arm in and waited for her to grab the towel.

Shepard made several attempts to find the towel, her head pounded, she finally decided to close one eye—surprise she finally saw just one towel. She awkwardly wrapped the towel around herself and shuffled out of the bathroom.

"James, can you grab me a t-shirt and some panties?" Shepard asked as she sat down in her office chair."

"Oookkkaaayyy. " James was surprised by her request. Getting her t-shirt was no big deal, but actually going through her underwear drawer was a completely different story. He was use taking panties off. Breathe _Pendejo_; it's only weird if you make it weird. "Got 'em, now what?"

"Bring them to me; I'm going to need your help."

Vega slowly walked over to her and placed the garments of her desk. She grabbed a hold of his arms for support.

"Okay, you hold up the towel and I'll get dressed."

James grabbed the towel and looked up at the ceiling. Shepard held on to him as she grabbed her panties. She took a deep breath then placed her forehead against James' chest for support. Little by little she raised one leg up, then down, raising the other and putting it down again. She shimmy her panties on. Next she grabbed her N7 t-shirt and leisurely pulled it over her head. She had to really think to get her arms into her shirt. When she finished she grabbed a hold of James' arms. _Man, these are awesome; I'd love to have them wrapped around me. Stop playing desperate, Analise._

"Here let me help you to your bed." James gently lifted her up and carried her down two steps into her sunken sleeping quarters. He laid her down softly, then turned slightly and grabbed the two aspirin and glass of water that Chakwas gave him. "Take these, you'll feel better in the morning."

Shepard did as she was told. She sipped the water as she looked at James. The concern on his face was endearing. Behind that rugged exterior was a gentle loving soul.

"Do you need anything else, Commander?"

"Call me Lola, I like that name. James about tonight, I'm sorry for coming on to you. It was out of line."

"Lola, it's okay. I'm not going to lie, I totally enjoyed it, but now is not the right time. Almost getting booted out of the Navy, the Reapers attacking Earth, Kaidan getting hurt—you're vulnerable. I…I...like you a lot. I'm tired of one night stands. I want something real, I just don't know if I measure up."

"James what makes you think you don't measure up? Everyone desires to know love?"

"That's the thing, I've never known love not from a woman, not from my da…Look, I'm not comfortable talking about this right now." James rubbed is hand on the back of his head nervously.

"No pressure, beside you needed to talk to me about other matters. How does tomorrow sound, say 1200?"

"Sounds good, come see me in shuttle bay. Do you need anything else? If not, then I'm going to take a quick shower and get some sleep."

"I think I'll be okay, James. Thank you for the shoulder tonight."

James tried his best to hide his cheesy smile, "You're welcome, any time Lola." He grabbed her sheet and pulled it over her. "Sleep tight, don't let the Reapers bite."

"Same to you, BIG guy." Shepard coyly smiled then turned on her side.

James smiled to himself and confidently walked out of her.


	10. Dancing With Lola

Chapter 10: Dancing with Lola

"Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl…" Vega sang while working on weapon modifications. "…with a dress cut down to there." He was completely oblivious to his surroundings as he danced the meringue and ensured his gun was reassembled correctly.

"What the hell is James doing?" Shepard asked Cortez

"Commander, he's been dancing since he started his shift, I figured he's still drunk or had a really good time last night."

She methodically snuck up on James, biting her fist to prevent herself from laughing. She watched as his back muscles flexed and hips swayed seductively with each step. _Damn, I've never seen a man with moves like that. No wonder he's so agile in the field._ Shepard's lips curled into a seductive smile as she twirled a piece of her hair. She had totally forgotten why she had come down to the armory.

"At the Copa…they fell in…" James turned with his muscular left arm in the air and his right hand on his six pack abs. "Oh shit, Commander…uh…is it noon already?" He could feel is temperature rise and his cheeks flush. He shot Cortez a death stare. Cortez just smiled and lifted his hands in surrender. _Stupid fucker, I am NEVER going to live this down_.

"Lieutenant Vega, please don't stop on my account." Shepard laughed softly. "You're an excellent dancer; you'll have to give me lessons sometime."

"Uh, sure…" James looked down sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He looked like a little boy trying to talk to a crush. _If I don't die of embarrassment or the ribbing I'm going to get from Cortez and Joker—I just know EDI will tell him._

"So can you talk and dance at the same time Vega?"

"You want lessons now? "

"No, let's dance a dance I know well; a little hand to hand practice." She cocked her left eyebrow as she issued the challenge.

"I can handle that, don't hold anything back, I don't you can hurt me, Lola." James rolled his massive shoulders as he cracked his knuckles.

The pair moved out to the center of the shuttle bay, each shifting their weight feet back and forth, arms in sparing position, circling, waiting, watching to see who was willing to make the first move. Shepard threw a left punch, which Vega easily blocked. He returned with an upper cut, Shepard pulled her head back and bobbed to avoid the jab coming from the other direction.

"This is what I like about you Vega, you can switch to fight mode like a light switch. You're always ready, but at the same time you're reckless."

"You sound just like my old CO, Captain Toni. He was a hard on all of us, but a damn good leader."

Shepard swung at Vega's head with a stiff right hook, "Was?"

Vega side stepped and jabbed her in the side. He became visibly angry, his powerful body stiffened and his brows furrowed. "He died—just like the rest of my squad—protecting a colony from a Collector attack."

Shepard winced in pain, _Fuck I need to chamber better or else he's going to break my ribs_. "What happened to the colony?" She quickly took a cheap shot, landing her rigid fist squarely across the bridge of his broad nose. She felt the bone crack as crimson red blood surged from his flaring nostrils. He didn't even flinch, the fury in his eyes intensified, he clinched his teeth as he forced a smile.

"Nice. It was either the colonist or the intel we had on the Collectors… intel we could've used to destroy them." He jabbed at her twice with his massive left hand; she blocked both, her senses heightened after the blow to her side. "I chose the intel." Vega bluntly replied. He launched another hard right towards her; she sprung back looking at him with compassion.

"Sorry you had to make such a tough call." She jockeyed for a better position, they eyed each other fixedly as they circled each other. She saw how much this choice affected him; he wasn't as seasoned a solider as she was. She'd made some many life altering decisions, losing soldiers still hurt but she didn't let wear her emotions on her sleeve. When you lead a team, they can't see you falter. It's a lot easier to win a fight with scared men; terrified ones fall to pieces.

"Heh, the funny thing is we didn't even need the intel in the end…" He paused staring her down like a lion eyeing his prey, "because you were out saving the galaxy and taking down the entire Collector home world."

"You didn't know. You can't blame yourself, Vega."

"Who says I'm blaming myself?" He lobbed a left, then a right; each attempt skillfully deflected. Shepard aimed for his left side missing as he bounded out of the way; she lunged forward connecting to the left side of his face.

"I do!"

"You a shrink too?"

"No, but like I said, that stunt back on Mars was reckless. You're lucky to be alive."

"So?" He huffed. _Here it comes; this is where she'll let me have it, just like my dad._

"So…maybe you don't care if you live or die."

"Or maybe…I'm just willing to do whatever the fuck it takes to end this damn war!"

Shepard moved in for the kill, swiftly side stepping as she hooked her arm under his, she firmly clutching his belt buckle and flipped him on his back. He landed on the dark metal deck with a thud, she placed her knee on his chest and pinned his arms to the deck. "Maybe you are, but if you're half as good as I think you are…we need you alive. "

He fixed his eyes on her face, seething, he struggled against her tight grip. Memories poured in from every direction, visions of his father's face and meat-like fists flying towards his face. _You fucked up again mamon. I can't believe what a little panocha you're mother made you._ Vega blinked rapidly trying to shake it all away.

Shepard could see the little boy inside the man; she softly released James' wrists then slid her knee off his heaving chest. She placed a nurturing hand atop his head, stroking his dark brown hair. She lowered her face within inches of his left ear trying to pull off her best Dr. Chakwas voice, deep and soothing. "James, I'm here, you're safe." She rubbed his chest in a circular motion and hummed a soothing tune, just like her mother did when she was a little girl.

James gradually came back to reality lowering his eyes in shame, a tear slid silently down his face. His bit down on his lower lip to stop it from trembling—he was not going to cry in front of his commanding officer. This was not the person we wanted to be, he was a man, not the punching bag of a boy he left at the entrance of Camp Pendleton. _Please don't let her be there when I open my eyes, please._ But she was. _Fuck my life! First she sees me dancing like a fool, now I'm on the ground trying not to cry. All I need is for EDI to show Joker a vid of this._ He brought his arms to the side of his head and nip tucked into a standing position. "Commander, if you don't mind I'd like to hit the shower."

"James, are you okay?

"Fine, just had some dust in my eye."

"James…"

"I'd like to hit the showers ma'am…I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Dismissed Lieutenant." Shepard watched Vega slink towards his locker and grab his toiletries.

Cortez had watched the entire scene silently from behind the Kodiak; he lingered in the shadows until James departed the shuttle bay. He had gained a friend in James, they had shared many personal stories; Steve knew the blow James' fragile ego had taken. "Commander, just give him some space. He wants to be somebody, just let him get a taste of who he is."

James adjusted the temperature of the shower; it seemed to take an eternity.

"The handles in these showers are crap, the only piece of equipment the Alliance didn't retrofit." Cortez chortled, placing his grooming supplies on a nearby shelf. "Thought I'd grab a quick shower before working on the Kodiak's inertia dampening coils. We're headed for Palavan, going after some primarch for a summit."

"What summit?" James feigned interest… anything to take his mind off his encounter with Shepard.

"The Commander is trying to form an alliance with the Council races; Earth needs all the help it can get." Cortez craned his neck catching a glimpse of Vega's taunt ass. _He may be my friend, but he is blessed with a magnificent backside._

"If anyone can pull the universe together, it's the Commander. The Turians have the largest military in the universe and are the biggest bad asses… well next to me." James puffed up like peacock showing off its iridescent plumage. "Yo Esteban, my eyes are up here." Vega raised both of his well defined hands towards his face.

"Just wanted to see what the biggest ass in the universe looked like." Cortez cackled

James spread the fingers on his left hand, narrowing his eyes. "Read between the lines _pendejo_." He snorted, "I walked right into that one."

"Well you could always walk over here." Cortez raised a coaxing finger towards his friend.

"In your dreams, lover boy; I'm saving this manly bod for a special lady."

"Now who's dreaming?"

"Bite me, Esteban. Wait—just wait."

"For what? You're _cojones_ to drop?"

"Ha, ha. I'm going to let you off easy this time Esteban."


	11. Palaven

Chapter 11: Palaven

The Normandy sped towards Palaven, the Turian home world; the first stop in an effort to gain help from the Council races. Understandably the Council was worried about potential Reaper attacks on their own worlds. Palaven was hit right after Earth, the Reapers knew that the Turians were a formidable force.

The Turians refused to go down without a fight, each city resisted the Reaper invasion. By the time the Normandy reached the Turian moon Menae most of the water and food supplies had been cut off. The Reapers were slowly grinding down the turian numbers, but not their spirits.

Liara, Shepard, and Vega viewed the damage from the Kodiak's vid monitor.

"No, this can't be happening! I hope Garrus is safe." Liara's nervousness set Vega on edge. From previous observations she seemed like an overtly sweet and controlled Asari, but now he second guessed her presence on mission. They didn't need someone who was going to get hysterical during a fight. He tried to maintain his composure, he'd slap her into reality if the commander didn't do it first.

"We'll know soon enough, Liara. Garrus is as tough as they come, we're talking about the Turian who took a rocket to the face and was calibrating weapons by lunch time."

"Sounds like someone I'd like to trade stories with." Vega's interest was definitely peaked. He was ready to trade this Garrus for Miss Spazoid. She is the polar opposite of Shepard and most Asari for that matter.

"The LZ is teaming with husks," Cortez shouted.

"James, open the hatch…time for target practice."

"Bring it on!" Vega opened the hatch with one hand and cocked his assault rifle with the other. Adrenalin poured through his veins as he and Shepard expertly picked off husk after husk. Blue light emanated from their bodies as the hit the parched grey earth.

The trio jumped from the shuttle craft and ran towards a turian soldier who was shooting husks as they attempted to tear down make-shift barricades.

"Soldier, where's your commanding officer?" Shepard shouted authoritatively.

"To your right, past the turrets. I'll cover your team—go—now!"

"Get inside, you'll be safe in here." A soldier motioned, as a wall of the encampment slowly lowered. The team double-timed it, they didn't want to be responsible for Reapers overtaking the camp. Inside the walls, the camp was strategically laid out, what you would expect from the Turians. Everyone was focused on a specific task, there was no dallying. Shepard quickly located the command center and made her way up a metallic ramp. She found a general shouting orders; something about a comm tower. She respectfully waited to introduce herself.

"Commander Shepard, I heard a rumor you might show up—General Corinthus. As you can see we are up to our mandibles in Reapers. What brings you out our way? Looking for pointers?"

"I'm looking for Primarch Fedorian."

Corinthus somberly looked downward, he swallowed hard. "Your too late Commander, Fedorian was killed earlier this morning. His shuttle was obliterated by Reapers."

"Nothing comes easy these days." Shepard sighed pinching her bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry for Palaven's loss. I realize this isn't the best time, but I need the next in line then."

Corinthus slowly turned, "I wish I could tell you, but my comm tower is down. With the losses were taking I can't spare the man power to fix the tower, if you want to take a shot at it, be my guest."

"I'll do whatever it takes, General."

"You're aid is appreciated Commander, thank you."

"Shepard, the comm tower is off to the left just past the barricade." Liara lead the way, urgency made her run like the wind. Shepard and James covered her, downing husks along the way.

"Shepard, it looks like I'll need to climb to the top of the tower to make repairs."

"We'll continue to cover you—just hurry."

Harvesters swooped from the sky shooting out blue beams, each beam carried a zombie-like husk. Shepard and Vega laid waste to throng after throng of husks. Suddenly a white beam of light zipped past Vega's head.

"Where the hell did that come from? Was that friendly fire?" Vega slid behind a rock for cover. He cautiously peered over looking for the source of the shot. He saw a vague figure walking towards them, it looked like a husk, but moved with precise intent. It didn't run about like a rabid monkey, the figure turned into two, then three. Vega couldn't believe his eyes, "Shepard…is it just me or do those Husks look like Turians?"

"Those are Reaperized Turians all right. This day just gets better and better."

"I'm up for the challenge, just making sure I'm not going loco." Vega tossed a frag grenade into the oncoming group while Shepard shot with disruptor ammo. "These fuckers won't stop." It only took a single shot to the head of a human husk; it took three times the ammo to even dissuade the marauding Turian husks.

"It's fixed, Shepard, I'm on my way down."

"Roger that Liara. General, the comm tower is fixed, are you getting a signal?"

"Yes and thank you again for the help; get back to the camp ASAP, Commander."

Shepard led the way back to the camp, this time there was nary a sign of Reaper activity, the group relished in the reprieve from action.

"What have you found out General?"

"It's difficult to say who is next in line. So many are dead or MIA."

"Look I don't care who you get me—as long as they have authority and can get me the turian resources I need. Hell, get me your grandmother if you have to."

"Don't worry Shepard, we'll find you the primarch." A familiar voice rang in her ear. Garrus strode up the ramp, rifle in hand. His scar had healed nicely since the last time she saw him.

Shepard turned towards Vega, "James, I'd like you meet Garrus Vakarian. He's helped me out several times over the last three years. He's a damn fine soldier." James walked up, greeting Garrus with a nice firm hand shake.

"Good to meet you Lieutenant. Liara, you look well."

"I'm glad you're safe Garrus." Liara's face beamed as she clasped Garrus' hands.

"General Corinthus informed me of the situation; we're looking for General Adrien Victus. I can take you to the last know coordinates, I was separated from him earlier this morning. He's popular with his troops, but like you he's not favored by politicians—he has a 'play loosely' attitude in regards to military strategy."

"Commander, we have major problems." Joker interrupted in his usual fashion.

"Joker, I'm in the middle of a war zone."

"I realize that, but the Normandy is malfunctioning big time. Systems are shutting down the restarting. It's like she's on red sand."

"Can't EDI fix it?"

"I can't raise her Commander, you know I wouldn't bother you unless it was necessary."

_Ya right Joker_. "I'm sending Liara back with Cortez, the two of you had better get things straightened out. I need the Normandy fully operational. Garrus, care to join us."

"Thought you'd never ask," Garrus nodded in acceptance.

Shepard and Vega looked out over the grey smoking terrain of Menae brought back visions of home. Vega turned his back to the bleak landscape, he thought of his buddies back home on Earth. Where they safe? Was everyone fighting back like the Turians? His mind continued to race as Garrus ambled up with his gear.

"Hey Garrus, it's good to see you again, just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Reapers, fire-fights, fate of the universe in the balance…just like old times." Garrus tried to lighten the mood to no avail.

"They have us by the balls, so to speak. It's never been this personal before. Sure when the Collectors took the crew of the Normandy it was their way of saying 'Fuck you, Shepard.' I can handle a personal attack," Shepard paced back and forth clenching her fists, "but going after our home worlds because I pissed off the wrong sentient beings is going too far, Garrus."

"I know," Garrus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "it's hard to focus when you're worried about your loved ones. If we lose this moon, we lose Palaven." Garrus looked to the dark planet on the horizon; his home world looked like a fireworks display.

James joined the duo, "Look at that!" A blaze of orange illuminated the largest continent. It was an ironically beautiful sight from their view on Menae.

"That large blazing spot is where I was born." Garrus' eyes narrowed, his mandibles twitched.

"That's rough; do you still have family there?" Vega's apprehensively inquired. He had just met Garrus, but he felt a connection. They were both on the same mission…saving the planets they loved dearly. While everything was dying around him, James oddly felt alive for the first time.

"My dad and a sister; I haven't heard from them in a few days. I'm worried, but distractions get you killed. We lost three million people the first day, five the next. We're a tough species, but I don't know how long we can keep going before the Reapers kick the fight out us." Garrus understood how Shepard felt; he had never felt this hard pressed before; not even on Omega when mercs had teamed up to kill him.

"I bet the Council is kicking themselves for not listening to you sooner Commander. Then again I don't know how anyone could have prepared for these attacks." Vega continued to look at the mounting devastation, "We are going to make them wish they'd never been born."

"Shepard, where did you find this little firecracker? We could have used him years ago." Garrus was impressed by the lieutenant's gun-ho attitude.

"He found me actually. Anderson made him my personal guard while I was under investigation. He has a lot of potential, just need to teach how to engage his brain more often."

"I heard that Commander! I guess you're still upset about the shuttle crash on Mars?" James pretended to be hurt by the constructive criticism.

"Don't worry kid, she isn't allowed to drive either. I don't know how many times I puked after she piloted the Mako on our first adventure. I don't care what enhancements this woman has, I'd claw my way through space before letting her pilot a craft again."

Shepard shot Garrus a bitchy look, "I'll remember that, the next time you take a rocket to the face, Vakarian."

"I think Scars and I need to exchange stories." James was a little shocked to learn that his idol was flawed just like the rest of human kind.

"Scars? Don't tell me you dig scars?" Garrus groaned, "And here I thought I only had to worry about krogan chicks."

"No offense….so krogan chicks dig scars. Good to know, I'll have your back if you have mine."

"James likes to nickname people. I even have one, it's his little quirk." Shepard laughed that the exchange between the two. She was glad they were getting along so well despite the conditions in which they had met.

"Commander, Corinthus here. We can't get a stable comm link with Victus."

"Roger that, we'll head out on foot then. You heard the man, gear up and a fall out—he have a primarch to locate.

The trio headed out towards Victus' last known location. They climbed over uneven terrain and annihilated pockets of husks on their quest to find the general. Eventually, they found Victus' camp being overrun by Reapers.

"This is bad, Commander! I see more of those turian husks—resilient fuckers." James surveyed the camp as he took cover behind a large boulder. "Shepard, we need a better strategy, we had a hell of a time taking them down at the comm tower. Husks are easy to pick off, but these Marauders are overly enhanced—like they have super armor or some shit."

"Vega is right," Garrus concurred, "have you noticed that Reapers around them seem to be tougher as well?"

"Commander, I'll act as bait—lure the Husks and Cannibals off to the left. It will make it easier for you guys take care of the Marauders."

"Good plan, Vega." Shepard was impressed; their little talk must have sunk in. She watched as he loaded his rifle with incendiary ammo. He bound from behind the boulder letting out a primal scream.

The creatures took the bait, Husks dashed while the Cannibals lumbered after James. He chucked a frag grenade obliterating three-fourths of the Husks, which further distracted the Cannibals as they stopped to eat the remains of the charred Husks.

"Easy pickings, that's what you are." Vega crooned as he shot each of the preoccupied Cannibals in the head. Their heads exploded, blue blood splattered on the ground, limp bodies fell piling on top of one another. James effortlessly finished off the remaining Husks then followed up behind Shepard and Garrus.

Garrus slammed Marauders with Overload, while Shepard went for head shots. This method worked wonders. By the time Vega caught up to them there was one left; both Vega and Shepard pulled off a head shot.

"Nice! " Garrus shouted. "Let's move on, Victus has to be close."

"Agre…"

"What the fuck is that!" James hastily interrupted. A krogan sized behemoth came rampaging down the hill. It was covered in thick plated armor; its right hand like a claw on steroids. James shot rounds of incendiary ammo which knocked the beast back, slowing it down only slightly. Shepard nailed the beast with her Incinerate powers, while Garrus used concussive ammo. Between the three of them it took only a matter of minutes to bring down the brutish beast.

"Damn, what's next armor plated Elcor that sings Kumbaya and tap dances you to death?" James panted as he slid down behind a rock to rest.

"We have to keep this guy around, Shepard—at least we'll be able to die laughing." Garrus snorted. He peered over the boulder he was hiding behind. It was silent almost peaceful. "I think it's safe to move—sounds like there's a break in the action."

"Agreed, we need to find Victus and get back to the Normandy." Shepard huffed, the atmosphere made it difficult to breathe.

The group stealthily made their way through the base, two klicks in they found General Victus.

"General Victus?" Shepard asked respectfully.

"Yes." A stately Turian in black and red armor answered.

"Commander Shepard from the Normandy."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of you. Can't wait to hear what brings out this way." He turned his attention towards Garrus. " Vakarian—where did you go?"

"Heavy Reaper unit on the right flank. I believe your exact words were 'Get that thing the hell off my men.'"

"Appreciate it." Victus dipped his head respectfully.

"General, you're needed off planet. I've come to get you." Shepard didn't want to waste anymore precious time.

Victus chose his words wisely, "It will take something beyond important to make me leave my men, or my turian brothers and sisters, in their fight."

Garrus step forward, "Fedorian is dead. You're the new primarch."

"You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers." Shepard tone was insistent, she resisted the urge to grab the general and force him to move.

Victus walked past Shepard, gazing at his burning home world. He spoke in utter disbelief, "I', primarch of Palaven? Negotiating for the turian hierarchy?"

"Yes." Shepard replied matter-of-factly.

"I've spent my entire life in the military. I'm no diplomat…I hate diplomats."

"What makes you think you aren't qualified?"

"I'm not exactly a 'by the book' type of guy—I piss people off."

"Join the club, General. War is your résumé. At a time like this, we need leaders who've been through hell. And honestly, uniting these races may take as much strength as facing the Reapers." Shepard pointed towards a down airship, "See this devastation, Primarch? Double that for Earth. I need an alliance. I need the turian fleet."

"Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men." Shepard's words resonated with Victus; there wouldn't be a Palaven to worry about without an alliance. This wasn't just about the turians or the humans—this was about every race; be they friend or foe.

"Do you think you can win this?" Garrus asked Shepard in a shaky voice

"I don't know, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to try." She tried to sound confident.

"I'm glad someone thinks we can. For what it's worth, I'm with you."

"Welcome aboard." The old friends shook hands and waited for the primarch to say his goodbyes.


	12. Rainbows, Lollipops, and Krogan

Chapter 12: Rainbows, Lollipops, and Krogan

Primarch Victus tugged at his collar, wearing civilian clothes was so foreign to him. He paced back and forth, wishing he had a gun in his hand instead of a data pad.

Shepard walked out of the comm room, she sympathized with the primarch. They were both soldiers, neither asked to be a leader; but if they didn't take the lead then their people would die.

"Commander, I need to speak with you."

"Of course, Primarch."

"In regards to Turian aid for Earth, I won't be able to promise anything unless you get the Krogan to agree to an alliance."

_WHAT THE FUCK!_ Shepard screamed in her head, she remained stone faced and took a deep breath. "Okay, that may be a difficult task, but I'll try my best. Have you discussed this with the Asari or Salarians?"

"No…this is your summit, so I felt you should discuss it with them." Primarch Victus felt like a cad, but he lacked the ability to hold his tongue. He knew if the task was left up to him then the summit would be doomed for failure."

"Understood…" Shepard pursed her lips, turned and quickly returned to the comm room.

Garrus casually entered the armory where he found James cleaning his weapons. James smiled, "So you've known the Commander for a while?"

"Going on four years now, she's a good friend."

"Friend…good to know." James was relieved that Garrus wasn't interested in Shepard. He didn't want any competition if he ever got the _cajones_ to pursue her. "Then you were with her during the Cerberus stint?"

"We weren't with Cerberus. We used Cerberus as a means to an end. I trust Shepard with my life." Garrus was agitated by James' insinuation, his head spikes stiffened.

Vega held up his hands in surrender, "I'm on your side. I never believed Shepard was with Cerberus. I was one of her only supporters back on Earth. I watched the same vids everyone else did—I knew in my gut she wasn't a traitor. Seeing the legend is action confirms it."

"Smart man, James, smart man. So you like to nickname people huh? What do you call Shepard? Let me guess, Warrior Princess." He snorted in amusement.

"Warrior Princess?" James furrowed his brow and shook his head in disgust. "No I call her Lola. It's short and sweet, yet has some weight to it."

"Uh-huh…sounds like somebody has a crush on his commander. Not that I blame you, she's cute by human standards."

"Wh-what? I-I-don't have a crush on Shepard." Vega stammered, trying his best to hide the truth.

"Relax James; your secret is safe with me." Garrus leaned in and whispered, "But if you decide to pursue her just to break her heart, then you'll have to deal with me. I'll do things to you that they don't even have names for yet." He ran his finger along Vega's throat.

James eyed Garrus, he couldn't believe his ears. Garrus burst out laughing, "I'm only messing with you, kid."

"Duh, I knew that!" James scoffed, but was secretly relieved. He returned to cleaning his weapons in silence.

"Commander Shepard, are you insane? The Krogan, absolutely not! The Asari will not be attending your summit. It's a waste of time and resources if you insist on involving them in the alliance."

"Councilor Irissa, we need the brawn of Krogan; put the past behind you and focus on the problem at hand."

"Commander, I have reservations as well about involving the Krogan. We, Salarians, rose up the Krogan for their ferocity and it came back to bite us. Do you think they will even trust us or the Turians after what we did to them?" Councilor Esheel placed a hand on her chin.

"We won't know if we don't try. Urdnot Wreve, leader of the Krogan, has agreed to come to the summit. Join us or face death on your own." Shepard closed out the comm links, in frustration. _What do these people want? Rainbows, lollipops, and farting unicorns—is that what'll take to get them on the same page!_

She needed a break, a shower sounded great. _Yes a shower, I can release some of this tension in the shower_. She started walking toward the elevator with a purpose.

"Commander…" Joker pinged in.

"Joker, if there isn't a Reaper on our tail, you're head isn't spinning, or blood I don't want to hear it."

"EDI is offline and…"

"Joker, what did I just say?"

"There's also a fire in the AI Core—don't shoot the messenger." Joker verbally winced.

"I'm on my way." Vexation dripped from Shepard's words. She found two crew members with oxygen masks and guns waiting outside the AI Core door. She could hear a hissing sound, "Joker what's that sound?"

"Fire extinguishers, ma'am," he tried not to be sarcastic, knowing full well she wasn't in the mood.

"Open the door." Smoke billowed out as the doors swooshed open. Shepard coughed, she could see a figure stepping forward, her senses heightened. The security team watched intently, and then lowered their weapons as a sultry female robot emerged.

"Commander, is there anything you would like to discuss?" EDI's voice emanated from the robot's mouth.

"EDI? You're in Dr. Core's body." Shepard couldn't believe her eyes or ears.

"Yes, but not all of me. I merely control it," EDI crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto one leg. She was still getting use to her new "home." "I was scanning this unit for information on the Prothean device. I triggered a trap; the unit attempted a physical confrontation. I was able to gain root access and gain control of it. It fought, hence the fire."

"What were you thinking EDI? You should never have done this alone, Joker has been freaking out for hours." Shepard scolded.

"It was an inefficient use of time. Human reaction time would have slowed things down." EDI sassily shot back.

"So you control this unit, but are you still in the ship's systems?"

"Yes, but this allows me to go places outside of the Normandy?"

"Where do you plan on taking this body?"

"I could be useful in battle, Commander, being mobile makes me an asset for missions."

"Okay, but before I can allow you to come on missions, I need a guarantee that this mech isn't going to go rogue and kill us."

"Running tests now. Complete. I can send you a full report."

"Thanks, EDI."

Vega glanced at his terminal, the mail icon was flashing. _Hmm…wonder who that is from? Sender is classified and so is the subject. This had better not be a virus or male enhancement ad._ He scanned the message, but it didn't register, he read it three times before it sunk in. _They want me for the N7 program—is this a mistake? I need talk to Shepard about this._ He sent off a quick message asking to speak privately when the Commander had some free time.

"Hey Esteban, want to grab some lunch?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Vega?" Cortez hollered back.

"Yes, Esteban, your dreams have finally been answered." James snorted, "Are you coming or not?"

"Race you to the elevator!" Cortez bolted, James slide into the wall as he tried to beat his comrade. They laughed all the way to the mess hall.

Shepard sat down in her office chair, running her fingers through her burgundy hair. She spun the chair around a few times before she was interrupted by her personal terminal. She had a message. _ Maybe it's a message from Admiral Hackett telling me that the Reapers mysteriously died and it's time I took a vacation._ She clicked open the message.

_Commander, I'd like to speak with you privately, when you have some free time. James_

"Good luck with that James because this lady is going to take a shower." Sadly, she wished she could call him up, but the shower was calling her name. She started untying her boots.

"Commander, I know you said not to bother you unless my head is spinning or there is blood involved, but Urdnot Wreve has just arrived and he's demanding to speak to you and the primarch."

"Thanks, Joker," she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and retied her boot laces.

When she entered the conference room, Primarch Victus and Urdnot Wreve were bellowing at each other.

"ENOUGH!" Shepard slammed her fist on the table. "What is going on here?"

"He just walked in here and started making crazy demands, telling me what I was going to do?" Primarch Victus growled.

"Really Wreve, you aren't on the Normandy five minutes and you're already trying to take over the place? Act like the man you think you are—I'm not putting up with this crap on MY ship. Now sit down so we can talk."

"Shepard, that murderous pointy headed wretch should be on his knees begging for my help." Wreve snarled.

"I've had enough of the pissing contest, Wreve, SIT and SPEAK or I'll feed you to the Reapers myself." The two men recognized she meant business and took seats at opposite ends of the table. Shepard sat down in a middle chair. If we are going to get anywhere, you two have to agree to let go of the past. We have a serious threat we're facing that is more pressing." She looked at both of them with a stern face.

"I agree, Commander. We need to focus on the Reapers—I'm willing to do that." Victus held his hands out in a peaceful matter."

"There is only one way I will agree to anything." Wreve grumbled. "Cure the genophage and you'll have all the Krogan support you need."

Shepard was in shock, life as they knew it was on the brink of destruction and everyone's making demands. "Primarch do you agree to his terms?" She gnashed her teeth.

"Yes, but how can a cure be found in time?"

"I have an inside source; they are close to a cure, plus they have females that are immune. I want those females! We can start having children again, grow in number, and then get revenge on all those who are responsible."

"Wreve, revenge is not the answer. The Reapers are tearing through space annihilating entire worlds. We need you to focus." Shepard suppressed her desire to beat him over the head with her chair.

"Oh, I am focused Shepard! First the Reapers; then the Turians and the Salarians!" Wreve pounded the table with both his fists.

"I'll speak to Councilor Esheel. In the meantime, don't kill each other." Shepard pushed away from the table, she prayed the Esheel would agree to Wreve's terms otherwise this was going to be a short war.

"Commander, you can't be serious? Cure the genophage? It would take years to find a cure and time is of the essence."

"Esheel, Wreve has an inside source; he knows that you have the females and that someone HAS already figured out a cure." Shepard crossed her arms and gazed at the councilor's holo-image. She could tell was furious.

"We know, what will happen if the Krogan numbers surge—they will eradicate us. "

"Maybe you should have thought about that before sterilizing them in the first place. You found them useful once, you know they will be useful now. Face reality Councilor Esheel, if we don't have their help you won't have to worry about a Krogan uprising because you and everyone else will be dead!"

"Alright, Commander, may the spirits have mercy on my soul. I'm sending you the coordinates now—don't make me regret this, Shepard."

The hologram faded, Shepard smiled tightly. She was amazed how stubborn people could still be at a time like this. They had to struggle to look past their differences; maybe letting the Reapers wipe them out was so bad after all. She quickly shook the thought from her head.

"Joker, set course for the following coordinates."


	13. Letting Go

Chapter 13: Letting Go

"James, I have some time to chat, if you're ready."

"Be there in a few, Commander"

Shepard wanted to save the chat for later, but there may not be a later, with the ways were heating up. She sat on her bed and removed her boots then her socks. She wiggled her toes, flexing and pointing the air felt good against her skin. Next she slipped off her uniform top, more freedom. If James weren't on his way up she'd whip off her undershirt and bra. Nothing is better than removing the confines of a restrictive bra after a long stressful day. The knock on the door brought her out of her Zen-like trance.

"Come in James."

Vega was surprised to see Shepard dressed so casually. "Thanks for taking the time to speak with me." He stepped down into her living quarters; it looked much different in the full light.

"You're welcome James. What did you want to talk about?"

"I got a message earlier today, but it was dated back from when Earth was attacked. Everything was marked classified. I almost deleted it, you know thinking it was one of those spam viruses."

Shepard gave Vega a "hurry the fuck up" look. She was tired and REALLY wanted to take a shower.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm rambling. They want me for the N7 program, ME!" He raised his hands to his chest in disbelief. "Did you have to think about it or did you just know?" James couldn't contain his apprehension.

"To tell you the truth, I thought long and hard about it. It's an honor just to be asked. You get the best of everything because you are the best."

"And they expect the best in return." He bobbed his head as everything she said sank in. _They only want the best, am I one of the best? Did they send it to the wrong Lieutenant James Vega?_

"What's the matter James, you don't sound thrill about the commendation?" Concern caused her to lean forward placing her elbows on her knees and clasp her hands.

"There may not even be an N7 program when all is said and done, it's surreal Shepard. I should have been kicked out of the military years ago. The last time I had a command, everyone died, and I got a promotion out of it—now this? This recommendation speaks volumes about my abilities. I'm an officer, I'm supposed to be leader, I-I just don't know if I'm ready to lead again." He wrung his hands tightly.

"James, why all the self doubt? You can't keep blaming yourself; it won't bring your men back. Believe me, if I could pluck out my eyelashes to bring back the soldiers I've lost—I would. It's an unfortunate downside to the job. You have a right to hurt, but you can't let it stop you from moving forward—that dishonors the lives of those you serve with." She stood up and placed a compassionate hand on his shoulder. Her hand slowly slid down the length of his arm, she paused at the curve of his hand enclosing his fingers in hers. She gazed into his eyes. "Make their deaths mean something, James." She tugged at his hand, leading him over to her black leather sofa. Shepard sunk slowly into the firm cushion; she patted the seat next to her. "Tell me about it, it's time to start letting go."

James sat down beside her, his heart fluttered in his chest. Was it the intimacy of the situation or the anxiety of tell her the details? He breathed deeply; _Man a beer would make this a hell of a lot easier_. "We were on a routine patrol, nothing out of the ordinary. My squad and I were taking in the beauty of our surroundings—nothing ever happened on this planet. I can still remember the aroma of the flowers and grass Shepard, they were so sweet, and the air was crisp." He looked down; a half-hearted smile appeared on his lips.

"We let our guard down," he spoke almost too softly for Shepard to hear. "The Collectors attacked the colony; by the time we made it back most of the colonists were gone—including Captain Toni. I looked up to that man, he was the dad I always wanted—he was the first person to ever say 'Good job, James, good job'." Tears welled up in his eyes, he blinked rapidly to prevent them from falling."

Shepard pretended not to notice, now was a time for listening; if he didn't get this off his chest now they may never be another chance. She placed a reassuring hand on his thigh, lightly rubbing his knee. She was here for him, not just as a commander, but as a friend.

"With him gone, I was thrust into a leadership role. We laid low, waiting for an opportune moment to strike—before we could get into position we were betrayed by a Cerberus mole. The fucker sold us out to the Collectors. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I relished in killing that deceitful bastard. How can you sell out your own kind to monsters?" His breathing increased, he clenched his fist and gnashed his teeth. We took out the Collector ship—it was such a vicious battle. We lost all the colonists and all but one of my squad. I don't consider it a success even with the intel we gathered after we scavenged the Collector ship."

"James you were promoted because you stepped up to the plate—yes lives were lost, but YOU did your job, instead of running away with your tail between your legs. Success can't always be measured by the number of lives saved. Would life be better if you had saved everyone?"

"Easy for you to say," James huffed. "We aren't exactly comparing apples to apples here, but I catch your drift. I really don't know what life would be like." He gently cupped the hand she had on his knee. "I might not be sitting here with you right now," he mustered a smile as he stroked the top of her hand with the side of his rough thumb.

Shepard watched his thumb move back and forth; it felt good to be this close to someone again. She missed the touch of a man, would this one hurt her like the last one? Would he find some reason not to trust her? If she was willing to listen to her own advice, none of that mattered. "Sometimes the best choice is the hardest one to make."

"Did you know that before joining N7?" He couldn't take his eyes off her hand. It felt so right regardless all the regs telling him no. She had looked evil right in the face and lived to tell about it. She was scarred from head to toe, yet she was still beautiful in his eyes. She was strong, yet felt soft in his hand. He didn't want to use her for a moments pleasure; he'd never felt this way about a woman before. He'd watched his father use women like tissue; he kicked himself when we started traveling the same path. _This time it's going to be different—she isn't like the others. I respect her, I lo…_ His thought was interrupted by Shepard's answer.

"Yep, that's why they asked me—that's why they asked you. Every N7 has sacrificed something, be it themselves or their soldiers. This is only a decision you can make James, but I think you already know the answer."

"I'm glad you think so." He squeezed her hand, "It means a lot." James reluctantly rose to his feet. "Do me a favor and don't mention this to anyone."

She watched him head towards the door. _Don't leave_ her head said, but she couldn't make her mouth work. She simply nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to head back to the hanger; things here are a little too soft for my liking." He was lying through his teeth; he wanted nothing more than to envelope her in his arms and plant a big kiss on her luscious lips.

"The bed is a lot harder than it looks." Shepard sniggered.

"Are you flirting with me, Lola?" James chuckled.

Shepard's eyes shot open and her mouth dropped. "I-I-I…" her voice caught in her throat. _Damn it, work mouth. Hell yes, I'm flirting with you! I want to know what that chest looks like._

James looked her up and down. _Just say the words and you won't regret a moment, Lola._ He inhaled sharply as she bounded forward, biting her lower lip. He braced himself for her touch, her hands hovered just above his pecs; he could feel her aura through his cotton t-shirt.

"Commander, we've arrive at Sur'Kesh." Joker announced.

They both exhaled in disappointment, neither one wanted to break the intense gaze, but duty called. "I'll be ready in five," he grimaced as he headed out the door.


	14. Sur'Kesh

Chapter 14: Sur'Kesh

Shepard, Garrus, Vega, and Wreve boarded the shuttle for Sur'Kesh. The Salarian home world held the key to an alliance with the Krogan and the Turians. The ride to the surface wasn't quiet by any means.

"Once the females are under my control the Krogan will rise to supremacy as the rightful leaders over those who tried to eradicate us." Wreve pounded his chest then pointed at Garrus, "Turian you will kneel at my feet, begging for your life."

Garrus rolled his eyes and leaned towards Vega, "Thank the gods, I'm not a Krogan female—I'd weld my crotch shut before letting General Pompous mate with me." James let out a boisterous laugh, high-fiving Garrus.

"Relax Wreve…we're going to keep this simple- get in, get out. I don't want any problems. Let me do the talking, you aren't necessarily known for your tact. We can't afford for anyone to change their minds."

"They are MY females. After bringing home the cure, I will rule over all clans."

"No one is discounting your 'ownership' of the females. You can hump them until your balls shrivel for all I care—just keep your word." Garrus had about enough of Wreve's demanding tone.

"How did you get so lucky to speak for the Krogan? " James was tired of hearing how Wreve was going to dominate the females and everyone else. It was like listening to his father brag to all his buddies.

"Easy, I intimidated and crushed those who opposed me. Krogans don't waste time talking; we just stomp out the competition." Wreve snarled, "That's the problem with the rest of you, you'd rather talk each other to death."

"Does he actually believe all the shit he spews from his mouth?" Garrus whispered to Vega.

"Repeat crap enough times and someone is bound to believe you. I wonder if Krogan females are deaf; that's the only way I'd be able to stand him." Vega couldn't believe how high and mighty Wreve was. "This guy acts like life is one big pissing contest—it's a wonder Krogan live so long."

"I have the salarian base on sensors." Cortez informed the crew.

"Thank you!" Garrus and Vega simultaneously mouthed as they looked skyward hands held high.

"Set her down, Cortez." Shepard turned to vid screen. The scenery was just breath taking. High mountains surrounded multi-tiered buildings. Several waterfalls cascaded over the cliffs. It seemed like such a peaceful place to work, makes sense for scientists to dwell in such a place. She smiled broadly, hoping one day she could vacation in such a beautiful location. The sun beating down on her pale flesh, the absence of gun fire would be welcomed, she'd sip a drink and let her comm link vibrate until it wore out.

Cortez brought Shepard back to reality, "Commander, the ground forces are refusing to give us landing clearance!"

"Inform them the Councilor authorized our mission herself." She stood behind Cortez watching the screens for signs of approval.

"Typical salarian worms—they've backstabbed us!" Wreve seethed as he cocked his rifle.

"Cool your jets, Wreve." James pushed his gun towards the ground. "No need to kill us all before you get a chance with the ladies." Appealing to Wreve's primal desire to sow his oats did the trick. Wreve grumbled, his nostrils flared, he didn't like waiting.

"They're waving us off Commander," Cortez looked to Shepard for orders.

"Land anyways; we don't have time for this." She was livid, if this was a double cross, she'd staple Esheel's eyelids open so she could watch all her people die at the hands of the Reapers.

"Vega, open the door!" Shepard grabbed her helmet. Vega thumped the button, the side door quickly rose. Wreve barged past everyone, leaping from the shuttle, salarian guards scurried to safety. Shepard, Garrus and Vega rushed out to prevent a blood bath.

A salarian guard bolted towards the group his hands held high, "Commander Shepard! Commander please stop—we just received word about the transfer from Councilor Esheel—please don't shoot."

"Everyone stand down! I'd really like to avoid a diplomatic incident. Sorry of scaring the hell out of you." Shepard raised her rifle, resting the butt on her hip. She was relieved the councilor kept her word.

"Just give us a little time to prepare the female Krogan. I must insist that the male with you remain behind under guard. It will make things easier for everyone."

"You can't tell me what to do! The females belong to me—I'll take them with force, if need be." Wreve roared.

"I told you, I'd HANDLE this Wreve."

"So can my shotgun."

Shepard abruptly turned stabbing her finger towards Wreve's face, "I've had enough of your mouth. You want your females back, yet you won't work with anyone to allow that to happen. You talk a big talk, but I don't think you have the balls to walk the fucking walk. You aren't shit without these females! Decide now while I still have some patience—are you going to cooperate or do we drop you off on Tuchanka empty handed."

Wreve howled in anger, "You dare threaten me?"

"It's a promise." She stood toe to toe with Wreve.

"Fine, human, but if any harm comes to them I will have your head on a spike next to my throne." Wreve stomped off under armed guard escort.

"And she tells me I'm reckless." James lowly mentioned to Garrus.

Garrus leaned back, "He's lucky she didn't castrate him with her omni-blade." Both men cupped their groins protectively. "You gotta hand it to her, if anyone else had done that, they'd been stomped into the concrete before the second word.

Mordin Solus computed the some final calculations; he was so entranced he didn't even notice Shepard's squad walk out of the elevator. Shepard watched as salarian personal worked diligently on various projects.

"Dr. Solus, female is stable, ready for transport."

"Excellent."

"Mordin, good to see you again, so you're back with STG?" Shepard didn't want to wait longer than she had to.

"Shepard. Garrus. Yes. Had to be me. Someone else might have messed it up." Mordin muttered. "Helped females. Fed information to Clan Urdnot."

"Ah...that explains things. I overheard someone say there was A female, what happened to the rest?"

"Unfortunate. Immune systems weak. Only one survived. Immune to genophage—use tissue to create cure. Maelon's data incomplete." Mordin looked down somberly.

"Hopefully, Wreve will be appeased with one female plus the cure. We need all the help we can get to stop the Reapers this time." Shepard walked over to the female krogan's holding cell. "Is she in pain, being restrained like that." It bothered Shepard to see the female strapped to a stretcher with metal restraints. One would think the stress of being restrained would weaken her health.

"I am fine, human. Why do you bother yourself with my treatment?" The female spoke in a gravelly voice.

"I'm here to help you. You're the last chance for the Krogan race, I'm fighting for you people's survival." Shepard spoke softly.

"I hope you brought an army then, many don't want to see my people thrive again. It's understandable—the males are so blood thirsty—the destroyed our home world with all their fighting. If this cure works, things will be different. The females will have a voice, we will decide if our younglings are sent to die." She sounded adamant; Wreve may not have the Salarians and Turians bowing at his feet after all.

"I wish you all the best, I promise you will be treated well from here on out." Shepard pressed her right hand to the glass. An alarm sounded, lights flashed on and off.

_Warning! Unidentified vessels have breached the perimeter!_

"It must be Cerberus, highly unlikely they want to see a Krogan population surge." Vega cocked his gun.

Shepard pumped her rifle before reassuring the female, "I promise you will see Tuchanka again."

"Female is ready. Shepard, meet me at next checkpoint. Need your help to leave. Protect female at all costs." Mordin loaded the female onto a quarantined elevator.

Cerberus troops swarmed the compound. Two squads were dedicated to stopping the female's escape at all costs; the rest over powered the salarian guards.

"We WILL get the female of the planet safely! Vega, clear a path to the elevator; Garrus take care of the troopers coming off the transport. I'll cover Vega's six and authorize Mordin at the checkpoints."

Assault troopers attempted to hold them off, to no avail. The elite squad was able to rip through the first two floors with ease. Cerberus saved the heavies for the last checkpoint; the team stopped in their tracks. An Atlas waited for them as they exited the elevator; Centurions and Combat Engineers leaped from hovering shuttle craft.

"Small group facing insurmountable odds—just like old times," Garrus smirked towards Shepard as they sought cover. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Let's hit them with everything we have!" Shepard shouted.

Centurions lobbed smoke grenades in an attempt to confuse the opposing forces. Garrus and Vega answered with proximity mines and frag grenades. The men figured they'd hit something—the Atlases were way to slow to out maneuver much of anything. Cries of agony could be heard after each explosion. The smoke slowly dissipated, only a handful of Cerberus troop were left.

"Cortez, can you provide air support? We have one more checkpoint—I have to save the female."

"You bet he can," Wreve's voice boomed through Shepard's ear piece. "I want that female!"

"Shepard, get to the access panel, Garrus and I can handle this." Vega motioned Shepard to move forward. Garrus gave her a thumbs up.

Shepard barrel rolled toward the panel. Mordin and the female krogan had just arrived. "Is the containment field holding up?"

"Barely. Not meant to take fire." Mordin's fingers flitted about his panel; he diverted power from other systems.

"Shepard, why do you care what happens to me? You don't even know me?" The female krogan was surprised at the great lengths taken to save her. She was one female, was she worth all this?

"I'd like to get to know you. I've know a few good krogan—I know the life you dream of is possible." She quickly entered the clearance code. "Now if the field can just hold up." A large explosion shook the platform, Shepard shielded her eyes. Pieces of the Atlas hurled through the air.

James and Garrus peered over the planter they were using for cover. Wreve stood in the doorway of the shuttle craft. Smoke wafted from the craft's guns. Wreve stood triumphantly; like he was the one that conquered every trooper single handedly.

Cortez maneuvered the shuttle so the female could be transferred. Wreve licked his chops as she stepped aboard. She eyed him with a hint of disgust. _Please tell me, this pompous slobbering dolt isn't my only option._

Shepard ordered Cortez to move quickly, "No telling how long before reinforcements arrive." She was relieved this mission was over; it finally felt like she was seeing some progress. She leaned her head against the wall, her eyes closed. "Garrus—do me a favor when we get back to the Normandy."

"Sure thing, what do you need?"

"Shoot anyone who even thinks about interrupting my shower."


	15. Daddy Issues

Chapter 15: Daddy Issues

"Read 'em and weep, boys." James laid down the playing cards one by one on the table located in the observation deck. "Royal Flush baby!" He leaned back in his chair with a cocky smile, placing his hands behind his head.

"How in the hell, do you do it? You either count cards or one lucky son of a bitch." Garrus chucked his cards on the table in frustration.

"Say what you will about me, but don't ever talk about my _madre_ Scars. She was an absolute angel, an angel married to devil." James's mood suddenly changed from jubilance to sullenness.

Cortez eyed Garrus with a grim smile, he knew Garrus had no way of knowing Vega's past. "Mom jokes are off limits with some human males, Garrus." Cortez said softly.

"No worries, Garrus—we're good," James waves his hands. "Have you heard from your family?"

"No, I hope to hear from them soon." He hung his head for a moment, but lifted it with a smile.

"What's with the smile?" Cortez was puzzled.

"Just remember one of the last conversions with my dad. He told me that he was proud of me. Huh—I never thought I'd hear those words." He rested his chin on his hands, his eyes shifting back and forth, savoring the memory. Vega and Cortez sat quietly waiting for him to continue. "Dad, never had to tell me I was a fuck up, I could just see it in his face. When I quit C-Sec, he was furious. He didn't want to hear the reasons why left. He wouldn't talk to me for months." His brow furrowed and mandibles flared.

"I guess I'm not in such an exclusive club. I was about to say you're lucky he never said anything, but I can see how much it hurts. I had the opposite problem. My dad beat the crap out of me, he told how much I sucked, how much he hated me; the bruises healed, but it still hurts. See this scar on my chin?" James traced the long faded line with his index finger. "When I was fifteen, the bastard slammed my face into the kitchen counter for spilling some milk. He used my forehead to wipe up the milk. Punched me in the kidneys, when he realized I bled on the counter." James sneered and cracked his knuckles, "Honestly, if I find out he died because of the Reapers, I'll probably celebrate."

"Vega, that's a bit harsh…" Cortez looked at his friend sympathetically.

"Esteban, nothing will change how I feel about that man. I will never forget."

"You told me joined the Marines to get away from your father, yet you still act like he's going to jump out of the shadows. He still controls your emotions and he's light years away. Forgive him and move forward, Vega."

Garrus and James were stunned by Cortez's words. "Did you just say to forgive him? Are you _loco_?"

"Forgiving your father won't let him off the hook…but it will release you from his power. What happened to shaped you into the man you are today—you made a conscious choice not to follow in his footsteps. Find peace in the fact that you aren't your father; you are a much better man. He can't control you unless you allow it.

"Garrus, you come from a society that expects greatness out of everyone—that's a lot to live up too. Sure your dad was disappointed in you leaving C-Sec, but did you ever take into account that "you're a fuck up" face wasn't actually his own internal conversation with himself. Maybe he felt he should have done something differently, that it was somehow his fault you messed up." Garrus and James looked at each other then at Cortez's glass. They wondered what the hell he was drinking that made him so philosophical. "I know it sounds like I'm making excuses for them, but just think about it."

Garrus shook his head trying to wrap his head around the fountain of knowledge Cortez spewed forth. "Let me guess, your father burst forth from a pod of perfection?"

Cortez smiled, "Actually my dad was a psychologist and my mom was a pastor. They weren't pod people, but they taught me that life is about how you react to things—look at the big picture before engaging your mouth. There were times I disappointed them, but I knew they loved me regardless."

"I'm seeing the pattern here oh wise sage." James bowed his upper body towards Cortez. "Let go of my daddy issues and perhaps I'll be less reckless. No point in trying to please the unpleaseable."

"Exactly. You don't have to like 'em, just love 'em the best you know how—that's what my mama always said."

"Well, now that we've had the feelings talk, I think I'd like to take another beating from James." Garrus let out a big sigh as grabbed the cards to shuffle.


	16. Tonight's the Night

Chapter 16: Tonight's the Night

"Crew, this is Commander Shepard, we'll be arriving at the Citadel in an hour—everyone has twenty-four hours of shore leave. Enjoy it, you've earned it." She was looking forward to some free time; just a small break from the chaos was all they needed.

"Drinks are on me, Esteban! I owe it to you and Garrus after kicking your butts last night." James quickly messaged Garrus. "I'm so ready for a change of atmosphere.

"Race you to Purgatory when we dock, Vega." Cortez hoped Devon was still on the Citadel. He enjoyed their time together, but forgot to leave his info.

Purgatory's dance floor was a sea of people. Arms swayed like seaweed in a torrid current. Bodies bumped to the beat of the music; no one cared how they looked, they just wanted to forget their troubles, even if it was for just one night.

James, Garrus, and Cortez sat at a table near the bar away from the chaos of the dance floor. They perused the crowd watching people dance like fools. Cortez thought he saw Devon heading to the dance floor; he excused himself and bound after his crush.

"No gun fire, no Reapers, just the gratifying taste of an ice cold beer." Garrus wiped his mouth with his forearm. James nodded in agreement raising his bottle, "To rest and relaxation."

Shepard casually walked out of the elevator towards Purgatory. _The music is intoxicating tonight; I can't wait to get inside._

"Shepard, wait."

She didn't even have to turn around, to know it was Kaidan. She mustered a smile and slowly turned towards him.

"Hey, it's good to see you." He smiled at her coyly. "How have you been?"

"Good, been working on forming alliances to help stop the Reapers. You know the usual." She tried to remain cordial. "So…how have you been?"

"Udina made me a Specter; there was a big ceremony and everything." He boasted.

"Wow! Congratulations, that's a big honor. Sorry I missed the ceremony." The awkwardness was growing between them.

Kaidan reached out grabbed her arm, "I've missed you Analise, are you…"

"Kaidan, please…don't do this." She pulled her arm away, "I told you…it's over."

"Just hear me out. I thought long and hard about what you said. I was wrong…I can see that now, I can trust you." His voice dripped with desperation. "I tried to move on, but I can't—no one compares to you."

"I appreciate the change of heart, but I'm no longer in love with you. Friends is all we'll ever be from this point on. I really should get going, I've only got twenty-three hours of shore leave left—don't want to waste any of it…never know when I'll have some again." She turned quickly and ran towards Purgatory. As the doors opened, Kaidan grabbed her twirling her to face him. He firmly grasped both of her arms.

Shepard couldn't think. "What are you doing? Let me go!" The people around them simply moved to the other side of the foyer and went about chattering and drinking ready for the impending show.

James noticed the shifting crowd, "Garrus, is that the Commander?" They both stood up to get a better view. Before Garrus could answer, James was half way to the front of the club. Garrus jumped over a railing so he could catch up.

"What's going on Commander?" James made his presence known immediately. He puffed up ready to pounce.

Kaidan was furious about being interrupted. "I'm trying to have a private conversation, do you mind?"

Garrus stopped James' fist before it could connected with Kaidan's face. "Kaidan take your hands off of her now! Vega can't hit you, but I can!" He was inches from Kaidan's face, his teeth barred. "Now, you and I are going to take a walk—understood."

"Shepard, are you okay?" James tried to get her attention. She was confused by the recent events. James placed his index finger under her chin turning her face towards his, "Lola, are you okay? Let's get a drink—get your mind of this."

Shepard took a swig of bourbon, "That hit the spot. Thanks, James—I'm glad you were here."

"Me too…I'm glad Garrus prevented me from hitting Major Alenko. Hitting a superior officer won't help the war effort any." He shook his head, "It was a knee jerk reaction…I care about you."

She took a hold of his large hand, "I know, I…I care about you too." She spied his elated expression from the corner of her eye. "Ha, the last time we were here, I got drunk and molested you. I felt like such a fool. You took care of me…a lesser man would have taken advantage of the situation. Hell James, you didn't even sneak a peek when given the opportunity." She slapped the table with her hand, a big smile formed on her lips.

"Well, I don't have to tell you I'm not perfect. I've disrespected women, I'm not proud of it." James chewed on his lower lip, he was ready to let her into his world, no matter how messed up his past was. "I realized I was following the same path as my father. I refuse to be like him, joining the Marines was the best decision I ever made. "

"Mr. Vega…are you letting me in?" Shepard placed a flattered hand over her heart. "I'm touched, is there anything else you'd like to share?"

"My past can stay there for now…but I am going to cash in on a promise I made earlier." He drug her from her chair towards the dance floor.

"James, what are you doing? I can't dance!" She tried to pull away from James, but her feet simply slid across the metal floor.

"I promised you a dance lesson Lola, time to cash in." He walked behind her whispering into her ear, "Just relax, and let me and the music guide you." James pulled her close, her back rested on his chest. He placed his hands on her hips and slid a leg between hers. "Listen to the music, feel it." He used his hands to guide her hips, helping her to get use to the rhythm.

She lifted her arms above her head swaying with James' movements. Arching her back caused her to slide farther up his leg. The rhythm of their movements resonated through her body she was losing herself in the moment. James felt the tension in her body leave, he closed his eyes, inhaled her essence. Shepard let one arm fall down behind James' neck; with her other hand she rubbed his thigh.

He moaned with pleasure, he didn't want the night to end. Their breath increased simultaneously. Shepard spun around, she couldn't hold back anymore. She licked her plump lips, seized James face between her hands and gave him a long hard kiss. It took a moment for his brain to register what was happening; he'd waited for this for so long. He enveloped her in his arms; she wrapped hers around his neck. Both their bodies tingled with anticipation of what might happen next.

James was the first to break the kiss; he placed his forehead to hers. He paused, throwing caution to the wind, "I want to wake up with you in my arms." She led him off the dance floor then out Purgatory's front door.

The Normandy was a ghost town; the crew all reveled in the idea of shore leave. Even Joker and EDI were off having a good time.

The elevator ride to Shepard's quarters seemed to take an eternity. They held each other's hands; the awkwardness and anticipation escalated. The doors slowly slid open, "So do you want to freshen up first?"

"Uh, no you go ahead," James headed towards the sofa. Shepard shrugged her shoulders and quickly undressed leaving her clothes piled on the floor. _Ok, pendejo, this is what you've been waiting for—this isn't the first time you've done this._ James wiped the sweat off his palms; his heart was beating rapidly, his legs bounced up and down while he removed his socks and shoes. _You can do this, sure there are 100 regs against what you're about to, but when has that ever stopped you?_ He jumped up trying to shake the jitters away.

Shepard's mind raced, she ran her hands through her hair, "Am I making a mistake?" The negative thoughts crept in; _you came on too strong—scared him away. He won't be there when you walk out_. She attempted to pump herself up, "You've broken regs before; he's a consenting adult—he wants you as badly as you want him.

"Yes, he does," James walked into the steamy shower; he eyed her toned body in all its scared glory.

Shepard plunked against the wall startled; her hand to her heart—"You fucker!" James simply smiled and laughed. "Vega, what are you doing?"

"Just thought I'd join you." He slowly removed his t-shirt revealing his new N7 tattoo placed strategically over his heart. Shepard ogled James' broad chest and taunt abs, she reached out to touch him, but he stepped away from her. "It's your day off Lola, tonight I'm in control." He smirked at her intrigued expression. He aptly removed his belt with a flick of his wrist then unfastened his black fatigues at a pain staking pace. Shepard's teeth raked her bottom lip, she endured the torture—as much as she wanted to disrobe him she decided to enjoy the show.

He let his pants and underwear drop simultaneously; he watched Shepard's eyes as they moved down the rest of his body. He knew she wasn't focused on his muscular thighs and he didn't care. James moved slowly towards Shepard, she stood motionless as he walked behind and grabbed her vanilla scented soap. He rubbed the bar between his hands letting a foamy rich lather build up. James placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing the tension away, she tilted her head.

James placed feather light kisses along her neck, her nipples perked up in arousal. She leaned against his chest; he slid his hands down her arms to her hips. Remember his earlier dance lesson; Shepard began swaying her hips, rubbing against groin, a soft moan escaped his lips. She took his left hand and guided it towards her breasts. His hand forcibly squeezed her right breast causing Shepard to suck in her breath. "Lola, I told you I'm in charge tonight—let me take care of you."

She nodded, she rested her head against him—"James, I trust you." He kissed her forehead then reached for the soap again, suds tickled as they flowed down her back. He knelt down and watched her shimmy as he pulled the soap over the hump of her ass—she giggled, but let him continue running his hands down the back of her legs. She focused on the bubbles streaming down the drain as he moved in front of her, still crouching.

James stroked her thighs while kissing the top of her hipbone; she desperately wanted to push his head between her legs. She ran a hand over his head; he cocked his head eying her slyly. She smiled coyly pulling her index finger across her bottom lip. James stood up, wagging his finger in her face. He placed a hand behind her head and pulling her into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouth, James carried her to the corner of the shower. His hand slid down her back, cupping her ass—she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his cock getting harder as he leaned against her. Her breathing quickened in anticipation, she didn't know if she could wait much longer. She kisses became ravenous.

James broke his lips away from hers, "Lola, look at me." She quickly complied. "Keep your eyes focused on mine, no matter what." She wasn't us to taking orders like this; she locked her eyes on his. His index finger traced a line down her chest, past her navel, down her hipbone. He paused, watching her eyes—would she break his gaze? She still held his gaze; he had her right where he wanted her. He cupped her crotch; she tried not to close her eyes when he finger slid along her folds up to her clit. James made slow circular motions; her moans brought him intense pleasure.

"James please…" he silenced her with a kiss. He could feel her getting wetter as he stroked her; he smoothly inserted two fingers inside her while his thumb continued to stimulate her clit. His fingers coaxed her G-spot in a come-hither motion, Shepard firmly grasped his arms—her legs were weakening.

"You like that, don't you?" He growled into her ear.

"Yes…I want you."

"Not so fast darlin'." He wanted so badly to turn her around and slam into her, but he resisted the urge. He was going to make her forget about the war tonight maybe even her own name.

He knelt in front of her, placing her right leg over his shoulder. James continued his coaxing motion; he could feel her weight shift. He replaced his thumb with his tongue, she tasted heavenly. James sucked her clit into his mouth increasing the speed of his hand movements. Shepard grabbed the back of his head approvingly, driving his face deeper into her folds. Her hips undulated to the rhythms of his fingers. He tag teamed her clit with his thumb and tongue; he could feel her walls tightening. James moaned at the thought of her coming.

"Don't stop…I'm…" She couldn't finish her thought as waves rippled through her body. Her juices flowed down his hand; he lapped up what he could. He held her firmly as her legs shook in ecstasy. He leaned his head against her stomach, smiling broadly as she stroked his head. "James, that was amazing."

"Thank you, you're amazing."

"I didn't do anything."

"You know what I mean—you're an amazing woman."

She carefully removed her leg from his massive shoulder, "You really know how to please a woman."

"That was just the beginning." She raised her eyebrow, "Give me a few and be ready for round two."

Shepard smiled devilishly, "I'll let you shower then, but don't take too long." She exited the bathroom and toweled off. _I'm in heaven_, she sighed to herself as she sat down on her bed.

James hurriedly washed himself; he couldn't wait to be next to her again. He enjoyed pleasing her; normally he would have just rushed to satisfy himself, but not tonight. Shepard said she wanted to feel like a woman; he intended to make it happen.

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Shepard was daydreaming, her eyes glazed over and a goofy grin lay on her lips. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, this was a side very few would ever see. James waved a hand in front of her face—she shook herself back into reality.

James found Shepard kneeling on the bed; he slowly removed his towel and joined her. They embraced and exchanged a passionate kiss. He lowered her down trailing kisses along her neck. He nibbled the nipple of one breast while he caressed the other. Shepard's hand glided down his stomach, reaching the head of his cock. She ran her thumb over the head of his cock, spreading precum as she did so. She reached down with her other hand and stroked herself. He teased her opening with the tip of his member; she wiggled her hips trying to draw him into her. She wanted to feel him inside of her—the anticipation was nerve wracking.

"James, I need you," she begged. He was more than pleased to oblige her. He slipped inside her; she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to penetrate her deeply. The sensations each felt intensified with every thrust, James didn't want this to end quickly—he'd waited too long for this moment. He held onto her legs, switched to a seated position with her on his lap. They embraced, enjoying the connection of their bodies.

Shepard slowly started rocking her hips back and forth as she sensuously kissed James' lips. He slid his hands up and down her spine sending sparks of ecstasy throughout her body. She increased the rocking of her hips, taking James to the edge; he grabbed on to her easily stopping her movement.

"I'm not ready for this to end, Lola."

"I…I didn't realize. I'm sorry." Her eyes shot downward.

Tilting her head up with the crook of his finger, "Hey, hey, hey look at me." She slowly opened her eyes to his gaze. "I don't want to see those sad eyes again. You make me feel like the man I've always wanted to be. This is the first time I've felt love for someone—I just don't want this moment to end."

"You love me?"

"Yes, yes I do." He loosened his grip.

"I can handle that, but…"

"Oh shit, don't tell me a made a party foul."

Shepard pushed him back on the bed, "I can't handle being denied pleasure!" She placed her hands behind her head as she shimmied causing her breasts to sway to and fro. Shepard giggled and placed her hands on his shoulders and stared into his greenish brown eyes. "James Vega, I love you too." He exhaled a relieved breath and silently spoke thankful words. "All I ask is that you never doubt me."

"Never." He lightly stroked her thighs, knowing she felt more than just animal attraction for him their time together even more special. She smiled at his response, that's all she ever wanted in a man—trust. Shepard traced the N7 tattoo over heart, he winced, "I'll let you ride me into oblivion if you stop doing that."

Shepard cocked her head, "Oh, James doesn't like a little pain with his pleasure?"

"Not when it comes to fresh ink," he laughed.

"Well, then get ready for the ride of your life, Mr. Vega." She ruefully smiled, placing one hand on his ribs and the other on his leg. "Look at me James. Keep your eyes on me no matter what." He chuckled as she used his own words against him. Shepard positioned herself so her clit would have just the right amount of stimulation. Her hips rocked back and forth with increasing speed setting a steady pace. James fought hard to keep eye contact; he desperately yearned to watch her grind against him.

"Lola, please…" He placed his hands on her swaying hips, hoping to urge her to ride him harder—faster. She moved both of her hands to his pecs bracing herself; licking her lips her speed increased his help. He gasped when he felt her walls tightening around his shaft; his chest heaved as the squeezing intensified. Neither of them could hold back their orgasms, both groaned loudly as they were overcome with pleasure.

Shepard rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart pound as she panted in exhaustion; He enveloped her in a loving embrace. The couple slipped off into a peacefully, dreamless sleep.


End file.
